Trucos Sangrientos
by marionette of the life
Summary: Un alerta de parte de Batman, pondrá a Robin y a los demás titanes en una batalla mortal contra uno de los enemigos más conocidos y peligrosos de Batman: El Joker. ¿Podrán salir vivos de esta?
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos a todos. **

**Sé que tenía otra parte prometida llamado "The King of Fighters. El torneo del siglo", pero me inspiré para hacer esta historia. Despues de leer otros fics que me gustaron y tambien andar releyendo algunos de los mios, me animé a hacer un extra, como el comienzo antes de mi primer fic "La persona oculta bajo la máscara de hielo". **

**Ahora los titanes deben enfrentarse a unos de los psicópatas más peligrosos de todos, o al menos así lo califican la mayoría: EL Joker. Poniendo en riesgo sus vidas y la de los demás ¿Podrán enfrentarse a este criminal y salir ilesos? ¿Quienes serán los más afectados?**

**Espero que les guste.**

_**Capítulo 1 "Regreso de una amiga"**_

Una explosión en el banco de Jump City pone en alerta a toda la gente que pasaba por ahí. La policía no tardó en llegar y evacuar a todo el personal. No había señales de otra persona en el banco, pero los policías no bajaban la guardia. Otra explosión los pone alerta, viendo cómo el humo se propagaba por toda la entrada. Logran ver a alguien acercándose. Apuntando con las pistolas, vieron luego que no era necesario. Robin y Cyborg habían detenido a dos ladrones con algunos detonadores aun en mano. El comandante de la policía se acerca a ellos y da la orden de arrestar a los ladrones.

- Queremos agradecerles por la ayuda. Siempre ustedes al pendiente de todo –Agradece el comandante.

- Es nuestro trabajo –Responde Robin.

El comunicador de Cyborg suena en ese momento.

- Aquí Cyborg ¿Pasa algo?

- Necesitamos ayuda urgente, están atacando la torre –Se escucha la voz de Raven.

- ¿De quién se trata?

- No sabemos, pero esta está empeorando, dense prisa pronto –La comunicación se corta.

No pierden tiempo y se dirigen a la torre rápidamente. Llegando, logran ver grandes explosiones por todas partes de la torre. Llegan corriendo a la sala, viendo a un responsable. Un hombre enmascarado con varios explosivos en sus manos.

- ¡Detente ahí! –Le grita Robin

El hombre no se mueve de su lugar, sólo observa a Cyborg y a Robin sin decir nada. Con una gran velocidad y agilidad, apunta a ambos con una pequeña pistola. Dispara sin parar hacia ellos, viendo como escapaban de las balas. Robin lanza varios boomerangs para distraerlo y darle oportunidad a Cyborg de atacar con su cañón sónico. Todo el ataque fue frustrado al llegar otro hombre idéntico al primero, atacando por la espalda a Cyborg. En ese momento, una lluvia de starbolts se hace presente hacia ambos desconocidos. Starfire aparece volando cerca del techo, sin dejar de disparar. Ambos hombres disparan hacia ella. Una de las balas logra rasguñarle el brazo derecho, pero ella no hace caso a la herida y sigue disparando. Uno de ellos saca una metralleta, pero sin balas, y dispara rayos desde el arma con dirección a Star. Éstos la electrocutan dolorosamente y cae. Uno de ellos la atrapa.

- ¡Quita tus manos de ella! –Exclama enfadado Robin.

Ellos no hacen ningún caso y corren hacia la ventana, con ella inconsciente. La rompen y desaparecen de inmediato.

- No puede ser, se la llevaron –Dijo Cyborg sin creerlo.

- ¿En dónde están los demás?

- Aquí.

La voz de Raven los hace voltear, viendo a la susodicha, ayudando a un Chico Bestia herido.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Le pregunta Robin.

- Nos atacaron cuando se fueron, al parecer buscaban algo –Responde Chico Bestia, mientras Raven lo ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá. –Oigan ¿Dónde está Starfire?

- Se la llevaron esos tipos, debemos salvarla.

- Espera hombre -Lo detiene Cyborg –No sabemos quiénes eran, no sabemos a dónde fueron.

- Debemos encontrarlos a como dé lugar. Esos tipos se veían peligrosos, no quiero imaginarme que es lo que harán con Star.

En otro lugar de la cuidad, una chica rubia de ojos azules, regresaba de la escuela. Su uniforme escolar puesto y sus libros en sus manos eran prueba de eso. Caminaba tranquilamente con la mente en otra cosa. De repente, algo llama su atención. A lo lejos ve a un par de sujetos extraños saltando de edificio en edificio con una chica en brazos. Agudiza la vista y se percata de la identidad de la chica.

- ¿Será…? –Se queda pensando un momento –Se supone yo ya no soy como antes, esto ya no me concierne.

Cuando iba a comenzar a caminar de nuevo, ella vuelve a voltear a ver a los hombres que seguían su camino.

- Por más que quiera, no es correcto, estoy segura que ellos deben estar buscándola. Se harán cargo –Vuelve a dudar –No, no puedo quedarme así.

Tira sus libros al suelo y corre en dirección hacia donde se dirigen los hombres. Llega hacia un callejón oscuro, debido a que el atardecer estaba por acabar. Se detiene en una esquina, y se oculta al ver a los hombres parados.

- ¿Por qué la trajimos a ella? –Pregunta uno de ellos. La chica se agacha y observa de reojo.

- Para llamar la atención de él. Estoy seguro que están tras nosotros.

- Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué llamar su atención?

- Según lo que nos dijo el señor, ese chico tiene que ver con su enemigo. Y por eso quiere matarlo.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿Matarlo aquí?

- No idiota. Nuestro señor quiere hacerlo, sólo quiere que lo capturemos y llevarlo ante él.

- Oye ¿No hueles algo? Como… ¿Perfume?

La chica se muerde el labio inferior, estaban por descubrirla. Sin darse cuenta, uno de los hombres la atrapa por detrás.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! –Gritaba mientras le daba de patadas y puños.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Le cuestiona uno de ellos.

- ¡Que me suelten de una vez!

- Quizás sea sólo una curiosa, bueno, démosle su merecido por meterse donde no la llaman.

- He dicho…-Un aura amarilla rodea a la chica -¡Que me suelten!

El suelo empieza a temblar de manera brusca. Una gran abertura aparece en la tierra, cayendo ambos sujetos. La chica lo cierra con dificultad. Ella se dirige a Starfire, quien seguía inconsciente.

- Lo mejor será llevarla a la torre, se nota que no despertará pronto.

Una roca se eleva a sus pies junto con la chica inconsciente. Vuela tranquilamente por la ciudad hacia la torre T. Ella se percata de una ventana rota y se dirige hacia ella, entrando a la sala principal. Ella deposita a Starfire en el sillón con cuidado y esfuerzo, ya que le resultaba difícil mover a la chica alíen. Se sienta en el sillón con la mirada pensativa, de vez en cuando paseando la mirada por el lugar.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba aquí –Murmura para sí misma –no sé si irme ya o quedarme con Star, me preocupa dejarla aquí sola y así.

Decide quedarse y encender el televisor para relajarse, sentía que cuando llegaran los demás, tendría mucho que explicar.

La noche había caído rápidamente. Todos los titanes se encontraban patrullando las calles en busca de los hombres y de Starfire. Robin viajaba a toda velocidad en su motocicleta. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en cómo mataría a esos tipos por llevarse a su amiga. Detiene su moto en una esquina y saca el comunicador.

- Titanes ¿Alguna pista?

- Toda la zona norte está despejada, no hay rastro de ellos –Le informa Cyborg.

- Raven, Chico Bestia ¿Encontraron algo?

- Zona sur limpia –Le responde Raven

- No hay nada aquí en la zona este –Concluye Bestia

- ¿Nada en la zona oeste? –Le preguntaCyborg.

- Nada –Responde con enojo.

- Mejor regresemos a la torre y seguimos buscando desde ahí –Recomienda Raven.

Robin no responde nada y corta la transmisión ¿Dónde rayos estaría esos tipos? ¿Dónde estaría Starfire? Sin nada más, se sube a su motocicleta y parte con dirección a la torre. Antes de llegar a la entrada, todos se percatan de que había luz encendida en la sala principal.

- ¿Será Starfire? –Pregunta Chico Bestia mirando las luces.

. Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo –Responde Robin.

Todos se dirigen a la sala principal. Al llegar, reciben una gran sorpresa que los deja mudos.

- Terra –La nombra Chico Bestia.

La chica rubia se da la vuelta, percatándose de la presencia de los demás.

- ¿Terra? ¿Eres tú? –Le pregunta Cyborg sin salir de la impresión.

- Creo que sí –Responde la chica algo cabizbaja.

- Entonces, recuerdas todo, nos recuerdas ¿Verdad? –Se le acerca Chico Bestia.

- Siempre lo hice –Admite aun cabizbaja.

- Pero…ese día, dijiste…

- Te mentí –Lo interrumpe –Tenía que hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Temía volver y que me odiaran por lo que hice. Tenía miedo y por eso preferí volverme una chica normal, apartarme de ustedes.

- Pero Terra, estás perdonada. Al final hiciste lo correcto y nos salvaste a todos, aunque eso te costó mucho.

- Tal vez tú me perdones Chico Bestia ¿Pero los demás? –Dirige su mirada a los demás.

Por unos momentos, los demás titanes se quedan sin palabras. Pero luego Robin toma la palabra.

- Terra ¿Quieres volver a los titanes?

- Yo…no lo sé.

- Vamos Terra, todos te hemos perdonado y hasta estamos agradecidos que al final hicieras lo correcto –Anima Chico Bestia.

- Si vas a volver, sólo deber prometer una cosa –Dijo Robin –Ten confianza en nosotros y nunca nos vuelvas a traicionar –Termina sonriendo.

Una sonrisa se posa en su rostro.

- De acuerdo, lo prometo –Dijo Terra.

- Entonces –Robin saca de su bolsillo un comunicador –Bienvenida de vuelta Terra.

Terra acepta el comunicador sonriendo, acompañado de los constantes gritos de alegría de Chico Bestia.

- Bueno, debemos seguir con la búsqueda.

- Ya no es necesario –Dijo Terra, dejando a los otros con duda –Star está bien, despertó hace poco y fue a darse una ducha para despertar mejor.

- Espera ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Sabías que estaba secuestrada? –Le pregunta Raven.

Terra les cuenta todo lo sucedido mientras regresaba de la escuela.

- Pero tengo una duda –Continua Terra –Robin ¿Acaso tienes a algún conocido con enemigos?

- Tengo la ligera sospecha de quien se trata, pero no estoy seguro quien sería el tipo para el que trabajaban.

- ¿Y quién es? –Le pregunta Chico Bestia.

- Puede ser…Batman –Ese nombre deja a todos mudos.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews para animarme a seguir esta historia. Acepto cualquier comentario para ayudarme, sugerencias, animaciones, reproches (no ofensas)**

**Hasta la próxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos! **

**Espero que les guste la conti, me inspiré un poco jeje**

**Disfrutenla.**

_**Capítulo 2 "Ayuda"**_

Seguía el silencio en la torre, hasta que Chico Bestia lo rompe.

- ¿Batman? ¿Quieres decir que iban tras de ti?

- No lo creo, yo ya no soy nada de él. Dejé de ser su compañero hace tiempo –Responde seriamente Robin.

- Pues algo querían también de ti, o al menos eso dijeron esos tipos –Dijo Terra.

- Quien sabe, esos tipos ya no están y Starfire está a salvo, eso es lo importante

Starfire aparece en la sala a paso tranquilo.

- Amigos, que bueno que están todos aquí –Habla Star sonriendo.

- Lo bueno es que estás bien Star –Le responde Robin sonriendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que querían esos tipos aquí?

- No lo sé, pero ya no importa. Esos tipos desaparecieron, sería inútil buscarlos –Responde Terra.

- Terra tiene razón –Apoya Star.

Ninguno discutió más del asunto. Ya no había nada que se podía hacer ¿Entonces para que batallar? Después de la cena, todos se retiran a dormir, excepto Terra, quien todavía seguía sentada en el sillón con la mirada pensativa.

- ¿Pasa algo Terra? –Al voltear, se percata de Starfire – ¿Por qué no vas a dormir?

- No creo que tenga habitación.

- Claro que sí, tu habitación no ha sido tocada desde que te fuiste.

Terra queda sorprendida por eso ¿Todavía tenía habitación? ¿No la habían quitado? Ella sigue a Star a su habitación. Llegando, se percata de que le faltaba el nombre a la puerta, pero al abrirla, se asombra al ver que todo seguía como lo había dejado. No había polvo ni nada por el estilo, estaba reluciente.

- Chico Bestia insistía en dejar tu habitación limpia para tu regreso –Le aclara Starfire –Él siempre tuvo fe en que volverías.

- Pero lo demás no.

- Los demás no decían nada, ya que cuando estabas hecha piedra, siempre tratamos de que volvieras a la normalidad. Sin embargo, muchas cosas pasaron y ya no podíamos hacer nada. Pero Chico Bestia nunca perdió la fe.

- Aunque haya prometido que no volvería a cometer ese error, estoy segura que no confiarán en mi tan rápido.

- Quizás te tome algo de tiempo ganarte la confianza total de Robin, Cyborg y sobretodo de Raven, pero sé que lo lograrás.

La sonrisa sincera de Starfire la calma. Ella se despide con un "buenas noches" y Star se retira con la misma frase. Terra se acuesta en la cama con la mirada al techo, era verdad, ahora tenía que ganarse la confianza de los titanes.

- Bueno, ahora si debo enfocarme. Quiero ganarme su amistad, demostrar que pueden confiar en mí. Trabajaré duro para lograrlo.

Después de eso, queda dormida profundamente.

Los días pasaban y ya no pasaba nada desde lo sucedido con Starfire y el regreso de Terra. Tenía razón, ganarse la confianza de los demás le resultaría difícil, sobre todo con Raven. Ella le aplicaba mucho la ley del hielo, sólo le hablaba al saludar en la mañana o algo así. Pero Terra no se desanimaba por nada, sabía que debía afrontar el castigo por su traición, así que nada podía hacer más que su trabajo como heroína y ayudar a sus amigos cueste lo que cueste.

Una mañana después del desayuno, cada uno se dedicaba a su actividad favorita. Terra por otra parte, veía una rabieta de Chico Bestia al perder una carrera contra Cyborg en el videojuego. De repente, la pantalla muestra un mensaje.

- ¿Quién será? –Pregunta Chico Bestia.

Cuando Cyborg va hacia la computadora, se percata que para ver el mensaje, pedía una clave.

- ¿Una clave? ¿De quién será este mensaje?

Robin llega en ese momento, viendo la pantalla.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Recibimos un correo de alguien, pero pide una clave.

Robin mira fijo a la pantalla.

- Creo saberla.

Robin teclea varias veces números y letras. En la pantalla aparece acceso permitido y el mensaje es abierto.

_Querido amo Richard_

_Lamento mucho molestarlo de sus deberes con los Jóvenes Titanes. Pero ahora, por parte del amo Bruno, necesitamos tu presencia lo antes posible debido a graves problemas en la cuidad. Cuando vengas, te contaremos todo a detalle._

_Alfred._

- ¿Problemas? –Pregunta Robin extrañado – ¿Qué clases de problemas pueden tener ahora?

- Parecen graves –Comenta Starfire.

- Llamaré para ver qué sucede.

Robin intenta contactar a Batman, pero no contestaba.

- Esto es extraño. Algo anda mal.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –Pregunta Terra.

- Iré a Ciudad Gótica –Responde Robin.

- ¿Tu sólo?

- Vamos, no te dejaremos solo, vamos contigo –Le habla Cyborg.

- Estaré bien, además, necesito que algunos se queden aquí, para vigilar la ciudad, en caso de que la ataquen.

- Entonces que vaya uno de nosotros contigo –Recomienda Terra.

- Estaré bien equipo, no es necesario.

-Insistimos, uno de nosotros va contigo –Responde Raven.

- ¿Y quién va? –Les pregunta Robin con ceja alzada.

- Pues tú puedes elegir o hacemos un sorteo –Opina Cyborg.

- Voto por el sorteo –De inmediato Chico Bestia alza la mano

- Bueno, sorteo –Asiente Cyborg.

En cinco minutos, Cyborg vuelve con unos palillos de madera.

- ¿Y eso para qué? –Le pregunta extrañado Chico Bestia apuntando a los palillos.

- Este es el sorteo. En un solo palillo hay una marca roja en la parte inferior. Cada uno sacará un palillo, al que le toque el palillo con la marca, será el que va con Robin.

Todos asienten y toman un palillo. Chico Bestia hizo rabieta al ver que no le tocó. Terra suspira junto con Raven. Cyborg se percata de algo.

- Starfire gana –Anuncia Cyborg con micrófono en mano.

Robin preparaba su motocicleta para irse, con Starfire a un lado sin decir nada. Ambos ya se habían despedido del equipo, al presentarse otro robo en la joyería de la ciudad.

- Robin ¿Por cuánto tiempo nos iremos?

- No lo sé, yo y espero que no sea mucho tiempo –Responde sin mirar. –Bueno, ya es momento de irnos.

- Yo me iré volando.

- No Star, lo mejor será que yo te lleve. Es para no llamar la atención.

Ella sólo asiente y obedece a su líder. Se pusieron en marcha de inmediato. Horas de viaje para ambos y un largo silencio. Al llegar a Ciudad Gótica, Star paseaba su mirada fascinada, mientras que Robin miraba todo con nostalgia. Viajan hasta llegar a una gran mansión. Bajan de la moto y se dirigen a la puerta. Starfire sólo seguía a Robin, la verdad no sabía mucho de cómo era la vida de él antes de fundar los Jóvenes Titanes. Robin toca la gran puerta, siendo recibidos por un hombre alto y con algo de cabello, notándose algunas canas.

- Amo Richard, hace tiempo que no nos vemos –Le sonríe el hombre.

- Hola Alfred, cierto, tiempo sin verte –Le devuelve la sonrisa.

- Adelante ambos.

Alfred observa más a Starfire con ceja alzada y curiosidad.

- Disculpe amo Richard, pero ¿Quién es la señorita que lo acompaña?

- Es mi compañera de equipo.

- Mucho gusto señor Alfred, me llamo Starfire –Saluda extendiendo su mano.

- ¿Ese es su nombre señorita?

- Sí, ese es mi nombre –Responde sin dejar de sonreír.

- De acuerdo señorita Starfire –Le sonríe cortésmente. Luego se dirige a Robin –Me alegro que haya venido lo antes posible, amo Richard.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- El amo Bruno le contará todo de inmediato en la guarida. Ambos síganme.

Sin decir nada más, lo siguen hasta llegar a su destino. Sentado frente a la computadora central, se encontraba Batman tecleando varias cosas a gran velocidad.

- Amo Bruno –Lo interrumpe Alfred acercándose –El amo Richard ha llegado junto con una invitada.

Batman se gira, viendo a ambos chicos, sin la máscara puesta, dejando ver su rostro serio.

- Viniste rápido Dick. Me alegra verte –Saluda serio.

- Bueno ¿Para qué me llamaste? –Pregunta también seriamente.

- Es una emergencia –Responde volteando a la computadora, tecleando de nuevo –Tenemos problemas de nuevo con un villano muy conocido por ambos.

- ¿De quién se trata? –Pregunta interesado.

- Es el Joker.

- ¿El Joker? –Queda sorprendido –Se supone que estaba encerrado en Arkham, le habían aplicado cadena perpetua…

- Logró escapar –Lo interrumpe –No encontraron nada en su celda, pero eso no es lo peor. Desde su desaparición, fueron cometidos varios asesinatos por toda la ciudad –Aplasta una tecla, y en pantalla aparece un mapa de la ciudad, señalando varios lugares con un círculo rojo, dónde se habían cometido los asesinatos –Las escenas fueron realmente brutales. Las causas de la muerte variaron; unos fueron por asfixia, estrangulaciones y balazos. Y su marca infalible, todas la víctimas con una sonrisa forzada en la cara.

- ¿Quiénes han sido las víctimas? –Se acerca Robin a la computadora, seguido por Star.

- Algunos eran civiles normales, pero otros eran empresarios importantes en la mercadotecnia de armas y traficantes buscados por la policía hace años.

- Entonces ya debe tener armamento suficiente o está buscando un arma en especial.

- Estuve investigando armas nuevas que salieron al mercado, pero no hay ninguna que pueda ser de interés del Joker.

En la pantalla, aparecen varias fotos y una lista de varias armas nuevas. Ambos se quedan a analizar por varios momentos todo lo recolectado por Batman. Starfire simplemente no sabía qué hacer la verdad, se sentía inútil. Alfred se percatada de la mirada baja de Starfire y se acerca a ella.

- Disculpe señorita Starfire ¿Le gustaría ayudarme con los preparativos para la cena?

- Sería un placer –Responde sonriendo.

Ambos salen de ahí y se dirigen a la cocina. Alfred le daba varias indicaciones y Star obedecía al pie de la letra. Una vez todo listo.

- Le agradezco su ayuda.

- No hay nada que agradecer.

- Por cierto ¿Podría hacerme un favor? Debo avisar que la cena está lista, pero también esperamos la presencia de alguien más ¿Podría recibirla usted?

- Por supuesto.

Alfred asiente y se retira, mientras Star se dirige al recibidor. La puerta es tocada cuando llega y abre la puerta. Encuentra a otra chica de su edad, un poco más baja que ella, también pelirroja y con ojos azules. La chica la mira de manera interrogante.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Me llamo Starfire ¿Tú eres la invitada que espera Alfred?

- Sí soy yo. Me llamo Bárbara Gordon.

- Adelante por favor.

Bárbara entra, pero se detiene frente a Starfire, quién cierra la puerta después.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Vine a ayudar en algunos asuntos.

- Asuntos que también te involucran señorita Gordon –Aparece Alfred de inmediato.

- ¿Qué clase de asuntos? –Pregunta Bárbara al ver a Alfred

- En la cena, se lo explicará el amo Bruno –Concluye, guiando a las chicas al comedor. Llegando, encuentran ya sentados a ambos hombres. Al principio vio a Bruno sentado, pero después ve a Robin.

- Dick –Murmura Bárbara con sorpresa.

- Bárbara –Responde Robin – ¿También tu?

- Necesito ayuda de ambos de nuevo –Habla Bruno.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? –Interroga Bárbara.

Durante la cena, Bruno le cuenta todo a detalle a Bárbara sobre los sucesos que habían ocurrido después del escape del Joker. Bárbara escuchaba con toda la atención.

- Entiendo, entonces volvemos a hacer un equipo los tres –Dijo Bárbara algo entusiasmada.  
- Somos cuatro contando con Star, y hasta somos más con mi equipo, si es necesario, podemos pedir refuerzo –Responde Robin.

- No creo que sea necesario –Le contesta Bruno –Estoy seguro que nosotros tres seremos suficientes –Voltea a ver a Star –Lo mejor será que la joven regrese con tu equipo Dick.

- Perdóneme por responder, pero no me iré –Responde Star con firmeza –Vine a ayudar a Robin y también a usted.

- Pero no es necesario, nosotros bastamos –Contesta Bruno.

- Aún así, no deseo irme, deseo ayudar.

- Starfire se quedará con nosotros. Ella también es fuerte Bruno, eso te lo puedo garantizar –Concluye Robin seriamente.

De ahí ya nadie habla, sólo Bárbara miraba a Starfire con interés. Después de la cena, Alfred le ofrece una habitación a Star, aceptando con su típica sonrisa. Ella lo sigue hasta una habitación grande con cama, pero sin sábanas ni nada.

- Enseguida vuelvo por sus sábanas –Dicho esto, Alfred se retira.

Star paseaba la mirada por toda la habitación, hasta sentarse en su cama. Estaba todo muy tranquilo, hasta que llega alguien.

- Con que eres fuerte –Bárbara entra a la habitación con sábanas en manos y también un camisón blanco colgando en su brazo – ¿Pero crees que de verdad puedas ayudarnos con el Joker?

- Tal vez no conozca al Joker, pero sí puedo ayudar. Los Titanes hemos enfrentado cientos de peligros y siempre salimos victoriosos –Responde firmemente de nuevo.

- Me impresionas. Bueno, éstas son tus sábanas y éste es un camisón para dormir –Le entrega todo –Alfred me dijo que no vinieron con ningún equipaje, así que quizás pueda ofrecerte ropa.

- Te lo agradezco mucho.

- Por cierto ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Star asiente – ¿Qué tipo de relación llevas con Dick?

-¿Relación? –Baja la mirada –Bueno, somos compañeros de equipo y buenos amigos.

- ¿Él…te gusta?

Starfire queda callada. No era ningún secreto que Robin le gustara, pero las cosas no habían cambiado desde su regreso de su misión en Tokio. Incluso él se había vuelto algo distante de ella, según, por el trabajo. Star mira a Bárbara, esperando la respuesta.

- Sí, el me gusta mucho –Baja la mirada –Pero creo que sólo soy una amiga para él.

- Eso espero. Porque yo alguna vez quise ser su novia –Contesta con la mirada en otra parte.

Esa revelación deja muda a Star.

- ¿Te gusta Robin? –Atina sólo a preguntar.

- Desde hace tiempo. Soliamos ser un gran equipo. Un día estaba segura de que era el momento de confesarle mis sentimientos, pero ese mismo día…se había ido –Camina hacia la ventana, viendo el paisaje nocturno, sin dejar ver su rostro –Le pregunté a Bruno por qué se había ido, cosa que no me respondió más que con un "Se quiso independizar". Lo quise buscar, pero después me enteré que él ya estaba en otro lugar con un nuevo equipo.

Bárbara baja la mirada y sólo atina a salir de la habitación, pero antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

- Pero ahora que Dick volvió…no me quedaré sin hacer nada. Dick…será mío.

Cerrada la puerta, Star no sabía qué hacer ¿Debía competir por el amor de Robin?

- No –Niega con la cabeza –Hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparse. Mis sentimientos van después del trabajo, y nuestro trabajo es atrapar al Joker.

**¿Que pasará ahora? En el próximo capítulo hará su aparición el villano esperado, buscando algo en especial ¿Que será?**

**Averiguenlo en el próximo capítulo "Contra la pared"**

**Espero que sigan esta historia. Hace poco me puse a escribir la continuación, la verdad, creo que será una historia de unos...no se, como de uno cap.**

**Dejen sus reviews para animarme a seguir :) y gracias a las personas que comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos a todos los lectores.**

**Bueno, espero que difruten de este capítulo. Agradezco a todos lo que me han dejado reviews y a los lectores que siguen esra historia**

**Sin más que decir, disfrutenla.**

_**Capítulo 3 "Contra la pared"**_

Habían pasado sólo dos días desde que Robin y Star fueron a Ciudad Gótica a ayudar a Batman con uno de sus principales enemigos: El Joker. Robin casi trabajaba el doble, ayudando a Batman a buscar más pistas y estando al pendiente de su equipo en JumpCity. Starfire estaba siempre a su lado para ayudar en lo que pudiera. También Bárbara incluso estaba algo pegada a Robin, cosa que Robin o no lo notaba, o no le importaba.

Otra mañana en la que todos se encontraban en la guarida en la computadora. No había mucho que investigar, no había pasado nada más para dar más pistas.

- No hay nada más –Habla Batman –Hemos usado todo lo que tenemos.

- Debe haber más, esto no puede quedar así –Responde Robin sin dejar de ver la computadora.

- Dick, hemos hecho todo a nuestro alcance –Le contesta Bárbara.

- Seguiré buscando por mi cuenta –Se dirige a Star –Starfire, comunícate con los demás, haber cómo están.

- Claro.

Ella se aparta un poco del grupo y saca su comunicador.

- Starfire llamando a los Titanes ¿Alguien me escucha?

- Hey Star ¿Qué tal las cosas? –Aparece Cyborg en la pantalla.

- No muy bien, no hemos tenido más pistas sobre el Joker.

- Pues, quizás tengamos algo que les interese. Ayer en la noche hubo un robo a una empresa. El responsable intentó robar un arma tipo nuclear. Logramos atraparlo, pero antes de tan sólo llegar a la policía, el ladrón rió como loco y sacó una bomba y la hizo detonar.

- ¿Todos están bien? –Pregunta preocupada.

- Todos estamos bien, pero el ladrón se suicidó. Investigamos el arma que intentó robar, y logramos descubrir unas cosas. Esa arma no funciona sin un componente difícil de encontrar, es un mineral compuesto de varias sustancias peligrosas. El nombre es Áltrax. Hicimos varias búsquedas de dónde podrían conseguir el mineral, pero no encontramos lugares en la ciudad que actualmente tengan.

- Muchas gracias por la información Cyborg, intentaremos buscar lugares también nosotros. Si buscan esa arma, van a querer el mineral. Sólo aseguren el arma, deben protegerla.

- Descuida Star, la policía y nosotros haremos custodia del armamento, resulta que son varias armas las que trajeron.

- ¿Cuántas son?

- Según el conteo del encargado, el cargamento son de 20 armas tamaño metralletas.

- De acuerdo. Gracias –La comunicación se corta.

Ella regresa a paso tranquilo, viendo todavía discutir a los demás. Robin deja a un lado a los demás y se dirige a ella.

- ¿Cómo están los demás?

- Creo que va a satisfacer lo que averiguaron nuestros amigos.

Star le cuenta a detalle todo lo que Cyborg le había informado. Robin se impresionaba por la información recolectada por su equipo.

- Luego les agradezco a los demás –Sonríe –Gracias Star, hay que informarles a los demás. Tal parece que encontramos su próximo blanco.

En una fábrica algo deteriorada, Batichica entra de un salto por una ventana, seguida por Robin. Caminaron, mirando por todos lados. Una vez viendo que el lugar estaba despejado, Robin saca su comunicador titán.

- Star, el lugar está despejado, pueden entrar.

- Entendido –Se escucha su voz por el comunicador.

De inmediato, entran Starfire y Batman, siguiendo de cerca a los demás.

- Bien, esta fue una fábrica de productos químicos peligrosos. Según su historial, también era exportadora del mineral Áltrax. Aquí debe haber todavía algo de ese mineral oculto por algún lugar –Informa Batman.

- Si es así, hay que encontrarlo pronto, si el Joker se entera, no hay duda que pueda venir también a buscarlo –Dijo Batichica.

- Quizás lo más conveniente será dividirnos para cubrir más terreno –Opina Batman.

. Yo iré con Robin por aquella zona –Apunta Batichica acercándose a Robin.

- De acuerdo –Mira a Star –Starfire, intenta ir a la bodega.

Star asiente de manera seria y se larga de inmediato, seguida por Batman. Robin no quería que Starfire estuviera sola, le preocupaba. Pero ¿Qué estaba pensando? Starfire es una chica fuerte ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?

En un viejo laboratorio, Robin y Batichica se encargaban de revisar el lugar sin dejar escapar ningún rincón. Había un olor muy desagradable en el lugar, casi obligándolos a taparse las narices, un olor putrefacto. Batichica no dejaba de pensar en algo fuera del trabajo, mientras observaba de reojo algunas veces a Robin. Mientras que él se encontraba muy concentrado buscando alguna señal del mineral.

- Robin –Le llama Batichica, sacándolo de sus pensamientos –Yo…te quería preguntar algo –Le dice algo nerviosa.

- Ahora no, debemos encontrar ese mineral lo antes posible –Le responde cortante

- Déjame decírtelo.

- Bueno ¿De qué trata?

- Robin...yo –Se estaba sonrojando –Quiero decirte que tu…

El comunicador sonó, era Starfire

- ¿Qué ocurre Star?

- Encontré una caja con el mineral –En la pantalla, Star señala una caja con un mineral hecho una gran roca de color naranja.

- Excelente trabajo Star ¿En dónde estás?

- Sigo en la bodega –De repente una explosión pone en alerta a Star –Parece que llegaron cómplices del Joker.

- Protege el mineral con tu vida, no dejes que lo toquen –Interviene Batichica y corta la comunicación.

- Debemos ir lo antes posible –Dijo Robin.

Ella sólo asiente y se dirigen a toda velocidad a la bodega. Llegando, encuentran todo el lugar destruido. Se notaba impactos de balas y varias zonas quemadas por starbolts. Robin no duda y saca su comunicador.

-Star ¿Estás bien? Responde.

No se escuchaba alguna respuesta de parte de la chica. Robin empezaba a preocuparse por su amiga ¿Estaría bien?

- Saludos chicos, mucho tiempo sin verlos –Una voz conocida por ambos los hace voltear. Era el Joker, junto a varios sujetos armados con metralletas y pistolas pequeñas.

- Joker –Suelta con ira Robin.

- Vaya ¿Por qué tan enojado? ¿Hice algo malo? –Contesta simulando una voz dulce e inocente.

- Todo esto es tú culpa –Le grita Batichica.

- Bueno, eso no lo niego.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Le interroga Robin.

- No les puedo decir o arruinaré el juego. Ustedes deben de averiguarlo por su cuenta.

- ¡Esto no es un juego!

- Para mí lo es, pero sabes, deben conseguir más jugadores. Una de las de ustedes tal vez jugó bien, pero perdió la partida.

Unos hombres aparecen de las sombras, sujetando por los brazos a una inconsciente Starfire. La imagen horrorizó a Robin. Star estaba con una herida sangrando en la cabeza y raspones de lo que seguro fueron producidos por las balas.

- ¡Starfire!

- Ah, ese es su nombre –Contesta el Joker de manera burlona –Debo admitir que cumplió con un propósito: proteger el Áltrax. Les daré 2 horas para encontrar dónde lo escondió, sino, acabará como varios de mis hombres, durmiendo con los peces –Termina con una risa y desparece con Star.

Batman aparece después, mientras los demás buscaban el lugar dónde Star había ocultado el mineral.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –Le cuestiona Robin.

- Me encontré con hombres del Joker, ya me encargué de ellos.

Robin le contó lo sucedido hace poco. Batman ayuda a buscar también. Después de un tiempo, encuentran la caja oculta bajo un montón de escombros.

- ¡Aquí esta! –Grita Batichica.

Ella abre la caja, viendo el mineral intacto.

- La chica lo protegió muy bien –Llega Batman con Robin a un lado.

- Tenemos que llevárselo al Joker –Dijo Robin en voz baja, viendo a su compañera sin habla.

- ¡¿Al Joker? ¿Estás loco? –Le reclama Batichica exaltada.

- Si no se lo damos, no quiero imaginarme que torturas le aplicará a Starfire.

- No podemos entregárselo –Interviene Batman serio –Pero tampoco podemos dejar a tu compañera en sus manos. Debemos trazar un plan lo antes posible, nos queda poco tiempo.

- La verdad nada de tiempo –La voz conocida del Joker suena por toda la bodega.

El Joker aparece de entre las sombras de nuevo, con los mismos sujetos sujetando a una chica que luchaba por ser liberada.

- Suéltenme, déjenme ir –Decía continuamente Stafire.

- Veo que encontraron el mineral –Apunta a la caja cerca de Batichica –Bueno, llegó la hora de que me lo entreguen.

- ¡No lo hagan! –Grita Star.

- Cállenla –Ordena el Joker sin voltear.

Observan cómo uno de los hombres que la sujetaba le brinda un fuerte puñetazo al estómago, sacándole el aire. Robin miraba con ira a esos malditos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quieren a esta chica de vuelta o no?

Nadie respondió ¿Tenían opción? Querían salvarla, pero sabían que pagarían un terrible precio después. Dudoso, Batman habla primero.

- Te lo daremos, si nos entregas a ella.

- Aquí huele a truco –Una voz femenina suena a los alrededores. De las sombrar sale una chica de atuendo de bufón rojo con negro, un antifaz negro y cara pintada de blanco –Primero el mineral y luego la chica.

- Harley Quinn –La nombra Batichica, mirándola con desprecio.

- Vaya, tiempo sin ver a todos reunidos. Por cierto ¿Y ésta chica quién es? ¿Acaso tu novia Robin?

- Deja de jugar Harley –Interrumpe el Joker –Bueno, ya oyeron a la dama, el mineral primero, la chica después.

Ya no había elección. No quedaba alternativa. Batman agarra la caja del Áltrax y lo pone delante del Joker, sin decir una palabra. El Joker sólo sonríe y manda a Harley, junto con los hombres que sujetaban a Star, por la caja. Harley agarra la caja y da señal a los hombres para que soltaran a la chica. Bruscamente, la empujan y cae al suelo, sobándose el estómago por el golpe. Robin se acerca y la ayuda a pararse.

- Que caballero resultaste ser –Comenta Harley sonriendo y luego de un salto, llega junto al Joker con la caja.

- Hasta luego a todos –Todos desaparecen en la oscuridad, dejando a los demás solos.

Starfire reposaba en la habitación que le habían ofrecido en la mansión. Se sentía culpable de lo sucedido, por su culpa, ahora el Joker tenía el mineral Áltrax. Ella había intentado protegerlo, pero Harley Quinn le había salido de la nada con un enorme tanque de gas somnífero. Sus heridas ya estaban bien, fue rápida la atención médica que le brindó Alfred hace poco tiempo. Se levanta de un salto para quedar a un lado de la cama. Su mirada seguía en el suelo. Debía resolver ese asunto, debía recuperar ese mineral antes de que obtenga el arma. No es que desconfiara de sus amigos, pero con lo sucedido, se dio cuenta que el Joker podría usar cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que quiere. Ella alza la mirada, decidida. Se apresura al armario que había con algunas ropas que le había prestado Bárbara, buscando su uniforme. Se cambia el vestido azul que tenía puesto, ya que hace unos minutos, Alfred se ofreció a lavar su ropa por la sangre que tenía y se lo entregó rápidamente. Encontró su uniforme bien doblado en una esquina, aún tenía unas pocas gotas de sangre, pero no le importó. Una vez puesto, dudaba de llevarse su comunicador.

- Perdónenme todos, pero yo provoqué esto y quiero corregirlo –Murmura al ver el comunicador.

Ella abre la ventana y desaparece en la noche volando.

La mañana siguiente, Robin se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación. La mente debería tenerla ocupada en cómo detener al Joker o saber que trama, pero se encontraba en otra parte. No podía dejar en pensar aquella pregunta tonta que la había hecho Harley Quinn _"¿Esta chica quién es? ¿Acaso tu novia Robin?". _

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No debería pensar en eso ahora –Se regaña mentalmente.

Robin sale de su habitación, encontrando en el pasillo a Bárbara.

-Buenos días Dick.

- Hola Bárbara.

- ¿A dónde vas con esas ropas? –Le apunta al vestuario del chico: una playera azul con pantalones negros y zapato negro, también unos lentes de sol.

- Saldré a dar una vuelta y seguir investigando cómo civil normal, haber que encuentro.

- Ah, entonces voy contigo.

- No, estaré bien solo.

- Bueno –Suspira resignada.

- Bueno, regreso después. Si Star pregunta, dile que salí.

Bárbara sólo asiente y ve cómo Robin se iba. Ella se dirige a la guarida de Batman de inmediato. Encuentra a Bruno con ropas normales, una camisa blanca abotonada y pantalón azul oscuro. De nuevo tecleaba sin parar.

- ¿Encontraste algo? –Pregunta al acercarse a él.

- No, hasta ahora no ha pasado nada desde lo de la bodega, no hemos podido localizar el escondite del Joker.

- Espero que Dick tenga suerte, salió.

- Sí, me dijo antes de irse. Ahora que recuerdo ¿Dónde está su compañera?

- No lo sé –Contesta sin mucha importancia.

Alfred aparece de inmediato, con una hoja algo maltrata entre las manos. Se veía preocupación en el rostro.

- Amo Bruno ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra el amo Richard?

- Salió Alfred –Le contesta Bárbara – ¿Qué traes ahí? –Le apunta a la hoja del papel.

- Malas noticias para el amo Richard –Responde mientras le entregaba la hoja a Bruno.

Robin, o mejor dicho Dick, caminaba por las calles para despejar su mente. No había tenido tanto éxito en su búsqueda, pero no quería regresar todavía a seguir trabajando. Primero quería despejar una gran duda de su mente, la misma pregunta. Pasaba por lugares concurridos por parejas, se sentía algo incómodo, ya que eso no le ayudaba en nada. Llegó a un parque y se sentó en una banca negra cerca de un árbol de aspecto viejo. Su mente comenzó a divagar en recuerdos, más de sus días como ayudante de Batman, pero otros con sus amigos y su "querida" amiga. Sus recuerdos viajaron a su viaje a Tokio, sus momentos con ella. Debía admitir que ese beso significó algo más, un paso en su relación. Pero al regresar a su hogar, todo siguió igual, o eso pensaba él. Aunque ahora que lo analizaba, no fue así. Siguió con su trabajo en primer lugar, ignorando continuamente a una chica que quería salir con él. Recordó el rostro triste de ella ante la respuesta negativa que le daba y sólo se retiraba.

- Creo que…cometí otro error –Murmura en voz baja.

Baja la mirada y mira a las parejas que pasaban por ahí. Inconscientemente, se imaginó a él junto con Star, riendo felices mientras estaban tomados de la mano. Niega con la cabeza varias veces.

- ¿Qué estoy pensando? Este no es momento para esto –Se regaña mentalmente de nuevo.

Se levanta del banco y camina con rumbo a la mansión, pero antes de cruzar la calle, una limosina conocida por él se para justo enfrente. La ventanilla se baja, revelando al conductor Alfred.

- ¿Alfred? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Llevo un buen rato buscándolo, temo que le tengo malas noticias.

- ¿Qué pasó? –Pregunta preocupado.

- Suba, lo llevaré a la mansión, ahí le contamos.

Dick no vacila y entra en la limosina. El camino no fue largo, pero para Dick sí, en pensar que pudo haber pasado para que lo mandaran a buscar. Una vez en la mansión, Bruno lo esperaba sentado en la sala de estar junto con Bárbara, quién tenía la mirada baja, se le notaba tristeza y preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Algo relacionado con el Joker? –Pregunta Dick de inmediato.

- Algo así, me temo que esto puede afectarte mucho –Le responde Bruno.

- Ya díganme que pasa.

Bruno le hace señas para que se acerque. Él obedece y observa que tenía una hoja en mano. Bruno se la entrega y Dick la empieza a leer.

_Querido Robin_

_Perdóname por lo ocurrido con el Joker. Por mi culpa tuvieron que entregar el mineral y quién sabe si logre obtener el arma que desea. _

_Quiero enmendar mi error. Iré tras el Joker. Por favor no me busques y concéntrate en buscarlo también, así podremos detenerlo. Como tú siempre me decías sin palabras: El trabajo es primero._

_Sí…no logro sobrevivir a esta batalla, sólo quiero que sepas una cosa. Aunque nuestra relación no cambió desde lo ocurrido en Tokio, aun así quiero que sepas que yo te quiero mucho, más que como un amigo, creo que la palabra correcta es: te amo._

_Buena suerte_

_Starfire._

**Espero que les haya gustado y esperen la conti**

**Próximo capítulo "¿Amigas?" **

**Dejen sus reviews para animarme, aconsejarme o culaquier cosa (Críticas ofensivas, no)**

**Hasta la próxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saludos a todos. Lamento la demora, no tuve mucho inspiracion y tiempo para publicarlo. Este capitulo lo tengo desde hace tiempo, y en ese momento no niego que me inspiré jeje, lo lamento.**

**Quiero agradecer sobretodo a masg por animarme a seguir y por darme ideas :), te agradezco que tambien compartas algunos gustos conmigo, como no poner a Batichica de rastrera. Me a tocado ver tambien fics asi y sinceramente no me gusta. Te agradezco mucho tu opinion de mi historia**

**Tambien agradezco a redoura2 y Barby Lupin. Perdonen si tardé en agradecer sus comentarios y de demas que me han dejado en otras de mis historias, suelo ser muy olvidadiza n-nu.**

**Bueno, sin interrumpir mas, disfrutenlo.**

_**Capítulo 4 "¿Amigas?"**_

La situación en JumpCity era semejante a la de Cuidad Gótica: pánico. La cuidad lucía desierta a plena luz del día, sólo algunas personas, temerosas por sus vidas, salían a cumplir con su deber.

Mientras tanto en la torre T, los titanes trabajaban también en localizar al Joker. Raven se encontraba meditando en la azotea. Buscaba cualquier seguidor del maligno bromista, concentrando todo su poder para rastrearlo psíquicamente, pero no había resultado, no encontraba nada. Un suspiro sale de sus labios, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

- Raven.

La nombrada voltea, viendo que se trata de Terra. La observa seriamente.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Vamos a comer pizza, Cyborg trajo. ¿No quieres?

- Luego voy, diles que luego bajo.

- Raven, sé que la situación no nos favorece en nada. Pero descansa aunque sea un rato, has estado aquí casi toda la mañana.

- No creas que he hecho mucho. No sé si recuerdes que a mí me gusta estar sola la mayor parte del tiempo –Responde sin mirarla.

- ¿Por qué te gusta estar sola?

- Así puedo estar más tranquila. No sé si sepas, pero yo no puedo expresar mis sentimientos con tanta facilidad como los demás.

- Eso lo sé, me lo contó Starfire una vez. Pero, ¿Nunca has intentado soltarte un poco? Ya sabes, divertirte.

- Algunas veces lo he hecho –Confiesa volteando hacia Terra –Pero aún así, me gusta ser así.

- Bueno, como digas –Responde resignada –Vamos mejor por una rebanada antes de que se la acaben.

- Adelántate, luego te alcanzo.

Terra suspira largamente y se retira a paso lento. Caminaba con la mirada al suelo, pensativa. No mostraba ningún avance con Raven, seguía sin poder establecer una conversación buena, que no fuera sólo trabajo. Ya hablaba mejor con Cyborg, también claro con Chico Bestia.

- Tal parece que me tomará siglos ganarme la confianza y amistad de Raven de nuevo, si es que alguna vez la tuve –Suspira fuertemente.

Llega a la sala de estar, encontrando a Cyborg tomando un gran trago de un refresco de lata. Después de un enorme eructo que sacude el lugar, ve a Terra con los pelos de punta y ojos como platos.

- Hey Terra, ¿Qué traes?

- Digamos que el aire fue fuerte –Contesta mientras se acomoda el pelo.

- Por cierto ¿Y Raven?

- Luego baja –Responde algo cabizbaja.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Oye, ¿Raven siempre es así?

- ¿Cómo así?

- Ya sabes, así de fría –Responde volteando hacia la ventana.

- Algunas veces, pero no te dejes engañar –Le contesta sonriendo, poniendo una mano en su hombro derecho.

- Tal parece que todavía no confía en mí –Suelta de repente.

- Bueno, Raven no es fácil, pero imposible tampoco. Es verdad que cometiste errores, pero al final hiciste lo correcto.

- Aunque me costó la vida –Baja la mirada –Y aunque regresé, no quería volver a cometer más errores y quise apartarme…pero no se pudo.

- Pero fue mejor que regresaras –Sonríe –Te extrañamos, más Bestita.

Ella sonríe y asiente. La alarma suena rato después. De inmediato llegan los titanes restantes.

- ¿Ahora qué? –Pregunta Bestia.

- Tenemos otro intruso de nuevo en la misma bodega de la empresa de la última vez –Informa Cyborg –Titanes al ataque.

- Espero que no sea otro suicida –Murmura Terra mientras emprendía la marcha junto a los demás.

La bodega estaba completamente a oscuras. Quien fuera el responsable, había destruido la caja de fusiles. Con ayuda de linternas, todos se ponen a buscar por el lugar. Chico Bestia, convertido en sabueso y con la linterna atada a la cabeza con un cordel, olfateaba delante de los demás-

- El lugar parece intacto, a excepción de que está oscuro –Dijo Terra.

- Parece que sólo buscó burlar la seguridad –Habla Cyborg.

- O buscaba tenderles una trampa –Suena una voz femenina.

Cyborg es golpeado por algo duro y pesado, siendo lanzado a un rincón. Los demás enfocan las linternas a dónde atacó la agresora, pero no estaba.

- Viejo, ¿A dónde se fue? –Pregunta Chico Bestia de vuelta a su forma normal, quitándose la linterna de la cabeza.

- No lo sé, pero debemos ser cuidadosos, quien sabe quien era –Responde Cyborg mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Nuevamente se pusieron a buscar, pero ahora con guardia alta en caso de otro ataque de la agresora. Un fuerte golpe en la nuca noquea a Raven, cayendo al suelo, seguido por una fuerte detonación de una granada. Terra logra protegerse junto con Raven de la explosión.

- ¿Raven, estás bien? –La zarandea fuertemente.

Raven, todavía aturdida por el golpe, se levanta con cuidado. Terra la ayuda a apoyarse.

- ¿Están bien chicas? –Pregunta Chico Bestia acercándose junto con Cyborg.

- Sí ¿Lograron ver a la agresora? –Pregunta Terra.

- No, no la encontramos. Parece que usó la granada para distraernos.

- ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? –Pregunta Raven.

- Si esa intrusa buscaba el arma, no la encontrará aquí –Sonríe satisfecho.

- Explícate –Exige Chico Bestia.

- Verán, tras lo que pasó con el ladrón suicida, los directivos de la empresa me dieron el cargamento de armas para esconderlas del Joker.

- ¿Y donde están viejo?

- No les puedo decir, prometí no decirle a nadie. Ni siquiera Robin o Star lo saben.

- No sé si sea buena idea guardar esta información tu solo, podrían ir tras de ti si los directivos son interrogados por gente del Joker –Advierte Terra.

- Tranquilos chicos, todo está bajo control –Asegura orgulloso –Están bien escondidas.

Los demás no dicen nada y sólo se retiran del lugar. Justo cerca de la entrada, una mujer vestida con una gran gabardina café y sombrero a juego, sonríe satisfecha y sin dejar de mirar a los Jóvenes Titanes partiendo del lugar desde su escondite. Ella se apresura a salir de ahí y llega a un callejón oscuro y mugriento. Camina a paso tranquilo hacia el final del lugar. En su camino se atraviesa una gran rata, que no duda en patear fuertemente, estrellándola en el muro.

- Cosa rastrera –Murmura con desagrado al animal.

Una vez fuera de la vista de la gente, del bolsillo de la gabardina saca un celular y marca un número. Escucha que del otro lado se levanta el teléfono.

- Amorcito, tengo buenas noticias –Dice la chica con voz melosa.

- ¿Tienes las armas, Harley? –Se escucha la voz el Joker al otro lado de la llamada.

- No cariño, pero no te preocupes –Se apresura a decir antes de un grito del Joker –Sé quien las tiene.

- Más te vale –Le responde de manera amenazante.

- Tranquilo cariño, sólo necesito algunas cosas para llevar al cabo el robo.

- Dime que necesitas linda –Le contesta con voz también melosa.

- Primero, dile a tus hombres que vengan a recogerme, segundo, ten lista una cuantas armas para mí –Responde satisfecha.

- De acuerdo, ya espero escuchar tu plan.

- Espero que te vaya a satisfacer amorcito.

- Eso lo veremos –Cuelga.

Harley suspira feliz y se dirige a la entrada del callejón. Desde la orilla, logra observar la gran torre T.

- Cuídense niños, que mamá Harley les tiene una sorpresa –Murmura sin dejar de sonreírle a la torre.

- Así que no encontraron nada –La imagen de Robin apareció en la pantalla de la computadora de la torre.

- No, lo que sea que buscaba la tipa esa, no lo encontró –Asegura Cyborg.

- ¿Las armas están a salvo?

- Sí, las armas están a salvo –Responde Raven indiferente, mirando a Cyborg.

- Bueno, eso es lo primordial. Ya el Joker tiene el mineral, no debe conseguir las armas.

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Starfire? No la hemos visto –Pregunta Chico Bestia.

Robin quedó callado. No les había contado lo que había sucedido con ella, lo de la carta que dejó.

- Les tengo que dar una mala noticia –Dice de repente con voz triste.

Sin saltarse un detalle, les relata todo lo sucedido y a dónde fue Starfire. Todos quedan boquiabiertos tras la noticia.

- ¿Tras el Joker? –Interroga Chico Bestia sin creerlo -¿Pero…cómo…?

- No lo sé –Responde Robin –Sólo se fue.

- ¿No la han encontrado?

- Estoy en eso, pero no ha habido resultados. Lo siento equipo, debo retirarme, buena suerte

La comunicación se corta y todos se retiran a descansar.

Mientras tanto, en un apartamento abandonado de Jump City, unos grandes tipos jugaban naipes en una mesa algo oxidada, igual que las sillas dónde estaban sentados. Una puerta se abre, mostrando a Harley caminado hacia otra habitación. En sus manos llevaba un plano, sonriendo sin quitarle la mirada.

- Estoy segura que a mi señor le gustará mi plan –Murmura feliz y emocionada.

Toca la puerta varias veces sin respuesta, para luego abrirse sola. La chica avanza tranquila, tarareando feliz por la oscura habitación.

- Cariño, tengo los planes listos para mañana.

- Te escucho Harley –De repente una lámpara sobre un destartalado escritorio se enciende. Sentado en la silla, estaba el Joker con las manos entrelazadas.

- Bien señor J, como te conté, al parecer las armas están bajo el cuidado del robot del equipo de Robin. Sólo hay que sacarle la información.

- ¿Usarás todo lo que te di en él? –Interroga interesado.

- Claro que no. Estoy segura que si me meto con uno, me meto con todos –Explica Harley –Así que emplearé todo en el equipo entero.

- Ya veo. ¿Entonces necesitas ayuda?

- Sí, necesito ayuda para detener a los demás mientras voy por el robot –Termina con una voz maléfica.

La noche había pasado tranquila, ahora todos estaban viendo una película. Terra no miraba la pantalla, sino al suelo. Estaba todavía pensativa por su amistad con Raven, si es que podía llamarlo así. Dirigió su mirada a Raven, quien leía su libro de siempre.

- Oye Raven –Le llama Terra.

- Mande –Responde sin levantar la mirada del libro.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Que sea en otro lugar, aquí no se escucha nada –Señala a los chicos emocionados por la pelea de la película.

Terra asiente y se dirigen a la cocina.

- ¿Qué me querías preguntar?

- Sólo quería saber algo. ¿Me odias? –Va al grano.

- ¿Por qué lo haría? –Responde de manera monótona.

- Nunca hablamos de nada. Siempre me evitas o me haces la ley del hielo. Quiero saber la razón.

- No hay razón –Le responde cortante.

- ¿Qué?

- No te estoy haciendo nada. La razón por la que no hablamos es que no tenemos nada de qué hablar –Confiesa tranquilamente.

- Pero cuando trataba de hablar contigo, me ignorabas.

- No sabía que responder. Tus temas no eran de mi interés -Responde sinceramente.

- Me lo hubieras dicho antes –Le reclama ofendida, pero luego sonríe – ¿Entonces no me odias?

- Creo que pasas mucho tiempo con Chico Bestia o estás viendo novelas –Le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa.

- Entonces… ¿Amigas? –Extiende la mano.

Antes de que Raven contestara algo, la alarma sonó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo Bestia.

Las luces de la torre fueron apagadas una a una, dejando en penumbras la sala de estar. Cyborg saca una linterna de su hombro, alumbrando muy poco.

- Parece que tenemos un intruso aquí –Alerta Cyborg volteando a todas partes.

- Lo ideal sería buscarlo, pero a oscuras será difícil –Responde Terra.

- Sepárense y busquen. Pero tengan cuidado, quien sabe de quién se trata.

Todos asienten y una vez fuera de la sala, se separan. Terra vagaba con mucho cuidado a su habitación, ya que no tenía linterna y la necesitaba. Trataba de andar con cuidado, agudizando el oído en caso de que la siguieran. Llegó a su habitación y buscó sin parar una linterna en un cajón de la mesita de noche. Una vez encontrada, accionó la linterna y salió en busca del intruso.

- Me gusta tu cabello, pero siento que mejor le cambias el atuendo –Dijo una voz femenina tras ella.

Terra voltea y recibe un fuerte golpe en la cara, dejándola aturdida en el suelo. Con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo, sólo alcanzó a ver los pies de la intrusa con un gran mazo reposando en el suelo.

- ¿Sigues consciente? Que mal, porque es hora de dormir

Otro golpe a la cabeza, que le hizo escupir sangre. Terra trataba de seguir consciente, pero le resultaba difícil por los golpes recibidos. Por un instante no se movió, dejando creer a su atacante que estaba inconsciente.

- Una menos, faltan dos y luego el mayor –La escucha decir y ver cómo se pierde de vista.

Terra no tarda en sacar el comunicador, pero con mucho esfuerzo, ya que la cabeza la estaba matando.

- Terra…a quien sea –Dice con voz entrecortada.

- ¿Terra? ¿Qué te pasó, estás bien? –La imagen de Chico Bestia preocupado y conmocionado al ver a la chica con sangre en la boca y otro poco en la nariz.

- La intrusa me atacó, así que tengan cuidado, puede sorprenderte.

- ¿En donde éstas? –Pregunta de inmediato.

- Eso no importa. Alerta a los demás.

- No pienso dejarte en ese estado. Dime en dónde te encuentras.

Antes de que pidiera responder, atrás de Chico Bestia estaba la agresora, con mazo en sus manos.

- ¡Chico Bestia, atrás! –Le grita asustada.

La agresora lo golpea fuertemente en la espalda, haciendo que el comunicador cayera al suelo y la comunicación se cortara.

- No puede ser, debo hacer algo.

Terra trata de levantarse, pero antes de tan sólo moverse, sintió un pequeño y afilado objeto en su espalda. Con todas las fuerzas posibles, se sacó el objeto de su espalda, viendo que se trataba de un dardo.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

No pudo completar la frase, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle de nuevo. Estaba completamente mareada y sólo escucha un "Buenas noches" de una voz de hombre y luego una gran carcajada antes de quedar inconsciente.

Raven buscaba por los pasillos, ya que había escuchado un golpe, y uno muy fuerte. Da vuelta en la esquina y encuentra inconsciente a Chico Bestia. Corre a auxiliarlo, pero algo la detiene, o más bien alguien.

- No tan rápido gótica, que deberías preocuparte por ti, no por él –Señala al chico inconsciente.

Logra ver la silueta de la mujer frente a ella. Raven se pone en guardia.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Me llamo Harley Quinn y estoy buscando a su líder –Se presenta inclinándose.

- No está –Responde cortante.

- Ya sé que el gorrión no está, me refería al robot raro.

Los ojos de Raven se tornan oscuros y un aura oscura rodea a Harley.

- ¿Qué buscas aquí? –Le interroga sin soltarla.

- Vengo a buscar al robot para preguntarle en dónde están las armas –Responde apenas audible, ya que estaba siendo aplastada por el aura que rodeaba su cuerpo

- Pues lamento informarte que no será posible.

- Eso dices tú querida, pero yo te informo que estás equivocada –Se escucha una voz tras ella.

No logra voltear a tiempo, ya que recibe un fuerte golpe en la nuca con algo pesado. Antes de cerrar los ojos, logra ver a Harley, que después de liberarse, abrazando a un hombre con una sonrisa tétrica.

Cyborg alzaba su brazo, tratando de comunicarse con los demás.

- Oigan, ¿alguien me escucha? ¿Bestia? ¿Terra? ¿Raven? Alguien responda.

- Todos están durmiendo, creo que es hora de que tú también –Harley aparece tras él.

- No lo creo –Responde Cyborg, volteando rápidamente y disparando su cañón sónico.

La chica cae al suelo, y a su lado el mazo que usaría para noquearlo. Ella se levanta rápido y saca una pistola, apuntando a él.

- Por favor, ¿Una pequeña arma contra mi cañón? –Responde burlón.

- No estoy sola –Responde triunfante –Sólo te distraje.

Dolor. Eso fue lo último que sintió Cyborg al recibir una descarga eléctrica por la espalda. Despertando lentamente, nota que se encontraba en su habitación, amarrado a una silla. Buscaba liberarse de las sogas que lo mantenían preso, pero de nuevo una descarga eléctrica menor a la anterior recorrió si cuerpo de manera dolorosa.

- Buenos días robot –Saluda Harley Quinn con el aparato de choques eléctricos en su mano –Ya era hora, tienes el sueño pesado –Critica sonriendo.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién eres tú?

- Parece que el pequeño gorrión no me mencionó, ¿Puedes creerlo amorcito?

- Parece que no tuvo tiempo de alertarlos –El Joker se la de las sombras con su típica sonrisa sádica –Es una pena.

- Con que tú eres el Joker –Afirma Cyborg mirándolo con desafío.

- ¿Y yo qué? ¿Estoy pintada? –Reclama indignada Harley cruzada de brazos.

- Déjame presentarte a mi mano derecha, Harley Quinn –Le presenta el Joker señalando a la mencionada –Bueno, basta de presentaciones.

- ¿A qué han venido?

- Venimos a preguntarte en dónde están las armas. Sí, sé que las tienes –Harley sonríe anchamente al ver la cara de desconcierto de Cyborg –Así que mejor dinos dónde las escondiste.

- ¿Y qué si me niego?

- Bueno, joven, creo que emplearíamos la fuerza –El Joker camina de un lado a otro, haciéndose el pensativo -¿Qué tal…la vida de tus amigos?

Haciéndose a un lado, estaban los demás titanes inconscientes, dejando boquiabierto e nuevo a Cyborg.

- Con un simple disparo moriría uno. Tú eliges máquina. La vida de tus amigos a cambio de las armas. Sino –Saca una pistola de su traje, apuntando al primero que vio: Chico Bestia –Habrá un funeral.

Cyborg se encontraba en una enorme encrucijada. Si no entregaba las armas, matarían a Chico Bestia o incluso a todos. Si lo hacía, le daría la delantera al Joker, ya que también tenía en mineral en sus manos. ¿Qué hacer? Bajando la mirada y con profundo odio, alza la mirada de inmediato sin quitar la mirada de odio, dirigiéndose al Joker.

- De acuerdo –Responde entre dientes –Lo haré.

El Joker ensancha su sonrisa.

- Buena decisión. Te desataremos para que nos guíes hacia el escondite. Te advierto que si tratas de atacar, Harley se encargará de matar a tus amigos.

No dice nada y sólo se levanta una vez libre y los guía hacia las armas

- Lo siento Robin –Murmura con culpa –Te fallamos.

**Nuevamente el Joker gana algo ¿Será que él está destinado a ganar? ¿O todavía existe esperanza?**

**En el proximo capítulo habrá una sorpresa que dejará sin palabras a muchos, sobretodo a Robin.**

**Próximo capítulo "¿Culpable o víctima?"**

**Dejen reviews para animarme a continuar :), y nuevamente agradezco a los que siguen esta historia y los que dejan reviews**

**Hasta la próxima**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saludos a todos, aquí les traigo la continuación. agradezco los reviews de Hinamori-chan21, gracias porla felicitación, me alegra que te gustara mi historia; de redoura2, pues ya cumpli con su petición, jeje, y gracias por seguir esta historia; y masg, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, es verdad, a mi tampoco me gusta dejar personajes aparte.**

**Bueno, sin interrumpirlos más, disfruten la continuacion.**

_**Capítulo 5 "¿Culpable o víctima?"**_

Angustia. Era lo que más sentía Robin en esos momentos. Los días pasaban lentamente para él, ante la ausencia de su amiga. Día y noche buscaba a su amiga por la ciudad, pero no había resultado. Había informado a sus amigos de lo sucedido, podía recordar la preocupación en los rostros de algunos de ellos acompañados del desconcierto.

Nuevamente yacía sentado en su cama en su habitación, sin alzar la mirada del suelo. Su mano sostenía la hoja de papel arrugada, el último mensaje de Star. Se sentía culpable de todo ¿Por qué? Tal vez por no defender a su amiga, por no estar con ella al momento del ataque. Pero había otra razón, una muy oculta. Por no haberle correspondido.

Sus sentimientos estaban claros, ahora más que nada. Pero ahora era algo tarde para decirlo, ella no estaba y todavía faltaba lo peor: el Joker.

Hace poco le había llegado la noticia de su equipo, las armas había sido robada por el Joker y su lunática enamorada Harley Quinn. Nomás habían logrado esconder una arma, ya que Cyborg la había sacado tiempo atrás de la caja. Robin al principio se molestó tras no ser informado de que las armas estaban en su poder. Cyborg había desarmado el arma para ver su función, viendo con horror que el arma es de destrucción masiva, un disparo de esta arma ya con parte del mineral incrustado en su base central era la muerte segura aun si fuera un simple roce de éste.

Dick llegaba de otro día de búsqueda por la ciudad. Se notaba cansancio en su rostro, evidencia de que no había dormido bien en varios días, desde que ella se había ido. Camina directo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, ponerse su uniforme y ponerse a buscar de nuevo en la computadora de la guarida. Bárbara se cruzó en su camino, notablemente preocupada por su estado.

- Dick, mejor ve a dormir, estás muy cansado.

- No puedo –Responde sin mirarla –Las cosas ya empeoraron. Ahora el Joker tiene las armas en su poder. Tampoco ha habido señales de Starfire por ningún lado y eso no me deja tranquilo.

- Entiendo cómo estás, pero no descansar lo suficiente no te ayudará en nada, mejor vete a dormir aunque sea un momento.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi Bárbara, pero no puedo, debo seguir trabajando.

Cierra la puerta tras de él, dejando a Bárbara aún más preocupada. Ella estaba consciente de la situación, que se encontraban en desventaja contra el Joker, pero aún así le dolía verlo así. Ella camina directo a la cocina, encontrando a Alfred con los preparativos de la cena.

- ¿Sucede algo? Se le nota algo triste.

- No es nada Alfred –Niega con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada –Sólo que no soporto ver a Dick así, esforzándose de más. Uno de estos días no aguantará y colapsará…

- El amo Richard está consciente de eso, de eso estoy completamente seguro –La interrumpe de inmediato.

- ¿Entonces por qué está en estas condiciones? ¿Por qué no accede a descansar sabiendo que lo necesita?

- Como usted sabe, el amo Richard está demasiado preocupado por la situación, más por la señorita Starfire. No ha habido señales de ella desde aquél día.

Bárbara no contesta y sólo se retira cabizbaja. Alfred saca la charola del horno con la mirada pensativa.

- Tal parece que mis sospechas eran verdaderas –Murmura para sí mismo –El amo Richard siente algo más por la señorita Starfire –Suspira mientras deja la charola en la barra –Espero que esto termine bien.

- No ha pasado absolutamente nada desde nuestro encuentro con el Joker y esa tipa rara –La imagen de Cyborg aparece en la pantalla de la computadora central de la guarida –Seguimos investigando más sobre esas armas para saber el posible plan del Joker.

- Nosotros también seguimos investigando, también las cosas están muy tranquilas –Le informa Robin.

- Por cierto ¿Alguna señal de Star?

- No –Baja la mirada –No ha habido nada.

- Tranquilo hombre, la encontraremos, sabes que nuestras chicas son muy fuertes y Star no es excepción.

- Lo sé Cyborg, pero no me deja tranquilo. Incluso ya viste que tan lejos puede llegar el Joker.

- Lo sé, ya vimos lo suficiente con el suicidio que presenciamos y también la amenaza de muerte que nos puso. Aun así intenta calmarte, estar así no será de ayuda.

La comunicación se corta por parte de Robin. Un suspiro largo y cansado sale de sus labios. Atrás, llega Alfred.

- La cena está lista amo Richard, será mejor que suba a comer.

- Enseguida voy.

- Amo Richard –Se acerca a él –Si me permite dar mi opinión, lo mejor será que trate de calmarse. Entiendo mejor que los demás sobre su situación, más por lo sucedido con la señorita Starfire. Entiendo que usted le tiene más que afecto por la señorita, y desea encontrarla sana y salva, pero esforzarse así no logrará conseguir mucho más que ser un blanco fácil para el Joker.

- Lo sé Alfred, me lo repiten mucho, pero es inevitable. Sabía que debía tener cuidado.

- ¿Cuidado con qué? –Pregunta sin entender.

- Con esto, estos sentimientos. Soy un héroe y mi prioridad es la justicia, pero ahora ya todo está fuera de control. Debí aprender a controlar mis sentimientos y guardarlos, sólo cumplir con mi deber.

- Amo Richard –Se coloca frente a él y pone su mano en el hombro de Robin –Usted es sólo un joven de 16 años de edad. Usted ya tiene bastante carga, pero eso no implica dejar de lado los sentimientos. Es verdad, no los puede controlar, pero reprimirlos no es la solución. No creo que el conocer a su actual equipo estuviera en sus planes, o conocer a la señorita, son cosas que suceden. El afecto que le tiene a la señorita también fue algo que sucedió. Usted también tiene derecho a sentir, no sólo el trabajo es su vida. Tiene derecho como cualquier persona normal, no importa si es un héroe –Se dirige a la salida –Usted…tiene derecho a ser feliz.

Alfred sale del lugar, dejando a Robin completamente pensativo.

Después de la cena, nuevamente, Robin se encontraba en su habitación. Las palabras de Alfred lo habían hecho reflexionar ¿Tendría razón?

- Quizás…tengas razón Alfred, pero ¿Todavía estoy a tiempo? ¿No será muy tarde?

La puerta se abre de golpe, revelando a Alfred, jadeando por aire.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunta de inmediato.

- El Joker…volvió a aparecer.

Explosiones por todo el lugar, por toda la fábrica de armas. Batman llega primero en el batimóvil, seguido por Robin y Batichica en la motocicleta del chico. Entraron por la ventana, haciéndola pedazos. La escena era simplemente grotesca: sangre de miles de inocentes derramada por los suelos, junto a los cuerpos de los ahora occisos. Armas de fuego de tamaño pequeño hasta metralletas estaban tiradas por todas partes con cientos y cientos de casquillos de bala de diferentes calibres.

- Típico del Joker –Murmura Batman sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Los tres caminan con cuidado por el lugar, en caso de alguna emboscada. El silencio del lugar era lo único presente, hasta escuchar una risa muy familiar.

- Tardaron un montón –Les reclama el Joker frente a ellos, poniéndolos en posición de ataque.

- ¿Qué es lo que tramas Joker? Déjate de juegos –Le contesta Robin con bastón en mano.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No creen poder adivinar mi juego?

- ¡Ya deja eso y dinos tu plan!

- Creo saber la razón de su enojo amorcito –Atrás del Joker aparece Harley Quinn – ¿Notas que falta alguien ahí?

El Joker observa detenidamente, para luego embozar una sonrisa.

- Es verdad Harley, tienes buen ojo. Falta esa chica pelirroja –Apunta a Robin con el dedo, de manera acusadora –Apuesto a que tú le hiciste algo para irse.

Robin no responde, sólo miraba con ira al Joker, deseando hacerlo pedazos. La paciencia se había acabado. Batman empieza golpeando al Joker justo en la cara, mandándolo a unos metros de ellos. Harley saca de su bolso lo que parecía un pollo de hule y se lo avienta a la cabeza a Batman. Batichica intercepta el objeto con un boomerang, viendo el pollo caer, saliendo de él un gran ladrillo rojo. Robin se dirige hacia el Joker, deseoso de patearle el trasero por decir eso. Pero de repente se lleva una gran sorpresa, lográndose detener. El Joker se levanta adolorido de tanto golpe, pero con su sonrisa todavía presente.

- Creo que olvidé mencionar algo más. Nosotros dos no estamos solos. Ven aquí mi niña, no seas tímida –Habla con un tono paternal.

De las sombras del lugar, sale la persona que menos se esperaban ver. Sus ropas eran las mismas, pero en color negro. Apunta con un arma pequeña que traía en un costado del cinto.

- Star…fire –Murmura Robin sin salir del shock.

Efectivamente era ella, pero diferente. La mirada la tenía gélida y seria, algo extraño en su carácter dulce y tierno. Su cabello también tenía un cambio, estaba apenas a la altura del a espalda, un corte disparejo con muchas mechas sobresaliendo.

- ¿La buscaban? Pues aquí la tienen. Oh, pero debo aclararles algo –El Joker se levanta tambaleándose, ya que Batman tampoco daba crédito a lo que veía –Esta jovencita intentó encontrarme y detenerme, pero no pudo. En vez de devolvérsela en un ataúd, mejor quise sacarle provecho. Después de varias noches sin dormir y más de mil calmantes, logré crear un químico suficientemente poderoso para borrar de su mente todos sus recuerdos y anular sus poderes. Así nació esta nueva chica –Apunta a Star –Aún no le pongo un nombre ¿Alguno tiene una idea? –Pregunta como si nada.

Ahora sí, era la gota que derramó el vaso. Robin estaba hecho una fiera. Lanza varios discos explosivos para el Joker. Corre rápidamente a darle una buena golpiza, pero alguien se mete en su camino con una gran patada al costado. Al caer al suelo, se percata de la presencia de Star a su lado, mirándolo desafiante.

- Star –Murmura sorprendido de nuevo.

Ella no dice nada y saca la pistola, apuntando a la cabeza. Robin no reaccionaba ¿Le iría a disparar? Una bomba de humo es lanzada a su dirección, dándole chance de salir de ahí. Batichica lanza más discos explosivos hacia Star, pero ella en un ágil movimiento se quita haciéndose a un lado, junto a Harley Quinn. El Joker llega cerca de ellas, sacando un control de su ropa.

- Suficiente por hoy, ya probamos el poder del arma y vimos su función –Apunta a los hombres muertos –Este era lo último que necesitaba, la prueba de poder. Los preparativos están en proceso, ya veremos si ustedes logran ganar el juego.

Presiona el botón del control y más explosiones se hacen presentes, dándoles oportunidad de escapar. Batman, Robin y Batichica no tuvieron de otra que escapar, el lugar estaba por colapsar.

- ¡¿Qué Starfire qué? –Exclama un muy sorprendido Chico Bestia por la pantalla del comunicador.

- Está bajo las órdenes del Joker. Él logró transformarla –Le responde cabizbajo Robin, sentado en su cama, en su habitación.

- ¿Pero cómo? Star es muy fuerte ¿Cómo logró hacerle eso?

- El Joker tiene demasiados trucos bajo la manga Chico Bestia. Debí suponer que esto pasaría.

- Viejo, ahora sí necesitas ayuda urgente –Aparece Cyborg en la pantalla –Iremos a Ciudad Gótica de inmediato.

- Los esperaré, en verdad, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

- Claro hombre, iremos enseguida –Se corta la comunicación.

Robin suspira pesadamente y se levanta de la cama. Camina directo a una sala de estar. Se sienta en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Arribe de ésta, estaba un gran cuadro de un hombre de cabellos negros abrazando con cariño a una mujer de cabellos claros. Mira al cuadro con algo de tristeza, quitándose el antifaz.

- Mamá, papá, ahora sí que las cosas están peor. El Joker tiene total ventaja. Armas, poder…Starfire –Baja la mirada –De todas las personas que podría haber capturado y manipulado, tenía que ser ella, y todo por mi culpa ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? –Suspira –Cómo quisiera que me ayudaran a encontrar la respuesta.

- ¿Ella es tan importante para ti? –Una voz conocida desaparece el silencio de la sala. Bárbara entra a paso tranquilo y queda a un lado de Robin.

- Ella es mi compañera y mi mejor amiga, es mi deber rescatarla.

- ¿Estás seguro que es sólo tu mejor amiga?

Robin queda un momento callado. Sabía a qué se refería Bárbara con eso. Ya había aceptado sus sentimientos desde las palabras de Alfred, ahora tenían que salir de su boca.

- No es sólo mi mejor amiga –Comienza –Ella…es…-Los nervios le ganaba, pero tenía que afrontarlo alguna vez –Una persona muy importante en mi vida.

- ¿Ella…te gusta, no es así? –Pregunta con voz temblorosa.

- Sí, ella me gusta mucho –Confiesa, poniéndose el antifaz, sin dejar de ver el retrato de sus padres.

**Las cosas volvieron a empeorar ¿Tendrá arreglos? ¿Starfire podrá volver a la normalidad? ¿Que planea el Joker? ¿Qué responderá Bárbara por la confesión de Robin?**

**Algunas respuestas a la pregunta en el siguiente capítulo**

**Próximo capítulo: "El amor duele"**

**Dejen reviews para animarme a continuar**

**Hasta la próxima**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saludos a todos los lectores, siento la demora, no me encontraban con ánimos de seguir por algunos problemas que tuve :(, pero lo bueno es que ya todo está bien, :)**

**Agradezco los reviews a Hinamori-chan21, ****Me da gusto que te gustara la escena de Alfred al hablar con Dick, a mi también me gustó :) y tambien que te guste la dinámica; masg, Yo no he visto la peli, pero si vi el video de "la muerte del joker", de ahí me inspiré, supongo que no fue difícil de adivinar XD, además de que también se me hacía digno del Joker usar a la gente cercana a su enemigo para obtener ventaja, bueno, eso pienso. Y por lo de la redacción, pues bueno, culaquiera comete errores. Traté de corregir un poco, haber si está mejor, es que aveces me imagino la escena y pues se me hace difícil ver si es pasado o en presente quedaría mejor, pero bueno, haber como quedó :); y redoura2, me da gusto que te guste mi fic :), y pues, como dije antes, saqué la escena por medio de ese video, ya que no encuentro la peli :(, y con respecto a lo de Batman, yo no entiendo muy bien como fue que Robin se separó de él, y luego la llegada del segundo...yo todavía tengo mis dudas con eso. Con Alfred, a mi me agrada mucho el persnaje, asi que me pareció correcto ponerle esa personalidad :).**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, disfrutenlo.**

_**Capítulo 6 "El amor duele"**_

Bárbara le había dolido esas palabras, pero de alguna manera lo sabía. Robin se había esforzado incluso el doble no sólo por buscar al Joker, sino por encontrar a Starfire. También recordaba ver en el rostro de Robin preocupación, angustia y tristeza, aunque él trataba de disimularlo para seguir adelante. Ella aguantaba las ganas de llorar, pero no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas rebeldes surcaran por su rostro.

- Entonces, ella y tú…-Hacía grandes esfuerzos por no sollozar.

- Eso no lo sé –Niega con la cabeza –Ahora que ella está bajo el control del Joker, no sé si podremos volverla a la normalidad.

- ¿Dudas que podamos salvarla?

- Toda víctima del Joker no sale con vida, lo he visto muchas veces.

- Pero aún así, quizás encontremos la manera de salvarla.

- Ruego por eso –Se retira del lugar, dejando a Bárbara sola.

Bárbara se sentó en el sillón con la mirada perdida. Ella quería a Dick, lo quería mucho, pero ahora dudaba de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos. Ella tenía la esperanza de que Dick le correspondiera, después de esperarlo tanto tiempo, negando todo compromiso que le ponían por delante. Las lágrimas seguían bajando hacia su mentón, sin algún intento de reprimirlas.

- Tal vez sea inútil, pero debo decírselo. Quiero quitarme este peso de encima.

Mientras tanto, en una vieja fábrica con distintos letreros de "No pase", en el salón principal, se encontraba el Joker sentado en una silla, frente a un escritorio con distintos planos regados. A su lado estaba Harley con un pequeño vestido rojo puesto, haciéndola ver sexy, pero ni así lograba la atención del Joker.

- ¿Qué ocurre amorcito? ¿Acaso no luzco bien con este vestido? –Le preguntó con tono sensual.

- No me molestes Harley, estoy ocupado –Le respondió cortante.

- ¿Pero en qué? Ya tienes el mineral, tienes las armas, incluso a una rehén.

- Pero no es suficiente –Avienta por el aire los papeles frustrado –Esto sólo atormenta a ese chico Robin, también quiero que Batman sufra. De esa manera, lograré hacer una obra de arte para la muerte de Batman y tal vez hasta la muerte de ese mocoso.

- ¿Y por qué usas sólo al chico? –Preguntó interesada –Es decir, tú sólo deseas destruir a Batman, no al chico.

- Pero que tonta eres ¿No entiendes? –La encara –Batman puede ser frío, pero no con sus compañeros. Si uno está completamente desconcentrado, será fácil que el equipo esté disfuncional y ataco donde más duele.

- Ya entiendo, es un genio –Idolatró feliz Harley

- Pero todavía no está completo el plan. No encuentro un final digno para esos murciélagos.

- Quizás lo encuentres si te tomas un largo descanso –Se le acerca lentamente.

- No, debo seguir trabajando, tú vete ya a dormir –Le ordenó volviendo a su lugar.

- ¿Pero y tú?

- Que te largues ya –Le gritó sin mirarla.

Ella sólo suspiró derrotada y se retiró de ahí. Caminó encorvada, con los brazos colgándole y la mirada baja. Entró en una habitación grande, viendo a dos hienas dirigiéndose a ella. Sin hacer nada, ella siguió caminando de la misma manera hasta lanzarse a su cama bocabajo.

- De nuevo empezamos por lo mismo, quiero pasar tiempo con él, pero no puede por su plan. –Suspiró pesadamente –Acéptalo Harley, eres una ayudante de un psicópata del que estás perdidamente enamorada ¿En qué momento empecé a perder la cabeza?

Caminó dando varias vueltas a la habitación. Su mirada se paseaba desde floreros con varios ramos de rosas marchitas hasta pequeños diamantes en sus cajas.

- Él ha demostrado que me ama –Sonríe al ver un ramo de rosas rojas marchitas –Estos regalos y estos diamantes robados son la prueba de ello. Y yo sólo le puedo corresponder con mi lealtad y mi profundo amor hacia él.

Rió como loca mientras sujetaba un oso de peluche café con una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro y ojos amarillos. Lo abrazó mientras de nuevo se lanzaba de un salto a la cama.

- Ah, ya deseo que todo esto acabe. El triunfo de mi señor y así, ya no habrá escusa, nos casaremos.

En otra habitación, se encontraba Starfire acostada en una cama algo gastada y con sábanas rotas. Su mirada se encontraba pensativa, recordando lo sucedido hace poco. La mirada de ese chico del antifaz llamaba su atención, esperaba que él peleara con ella, pero se quedó quieto, viéndola fijamente. ¿Por qué razón lo haría?

- No creo…que sea importante –Se acomodó en la cama y se durmió sin nada más.

En la torre T, Cyborg seguía en la computadora, tecleando varias cosas y continuando con la investigación. Se le notaba cansancio en su ojo normal, llevaba horas sentado ahí.

- Vaya, a este ritmo le haré la competencia a Robin –Murmuró para sí mismo.

Bostezó ampliamente mientras seguía viendo la pantalla. De repente, entró Terra a la cocina por un refresco, percatándose de Cyborg.

- ¿Sigues aquí? –Avanza a su dirección.

- Debo hacerlo, como todos ya saben, el Joker tiene completa ventaja de nosotros. Lo menos que podemos hacer es seguir tratando de descubrir su plan.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

- Primero ¿Me das de tu soda? Me dio sed.

Terra le dió el refresco de lata. Después de darle un gran trago, casi acabándosela, volvió a hablar.

- Bueno, tenemos que ir de inmediato a Ciudad Gótica ¿Están ya todos listos?

- Esperando indicaciones.

- Bien –Apaga la computadora –Andando, no sé cuanto tardemos en llegar, pero más vale llegar rápido.

La noche pasó rápidamente, el amanecer se hacía presente, mostrando un nuevo día. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, información escasa y pocas pistas. El plan del Joker seguía siendo un misterio para el equipo de Batman. Todos se encontraban reunidos en la guarida.

- Tenemos que el Joker tiene el mineral dividido en pedazos, distribuido ya en las armas robadas.

- De hecho no es así –Le contradice Robin –En nuestro último encuentro sólo tenía una. En manos de Star.

- ¿Piensas que todavía no ha dividido el mineral en las armas? –Le preguntó Batichica interesada.

- Eso no lo sé. Pero supongo que es lo que más se le acerca.

- Según lo último que dijo, sólo quería saber la magnitud del daño que podía causar el arma, es decir que planea usarla de otra manera. Conociendo planes del Joker, dudo bastante que use este tipo de armas de forma tradicional –Explicó Batman

- ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer? –Respondió Batichica.

De repente Alfred apareció con gente tras de él.

- Amo Richard, sus amigos han llegado –Anunció señalando con la mano a los recién llegados.

Vio cómo sólo Raven lo miraba, ya que los demás estaban volteando para todas partes, viendo asombrados el lugar.

- Viejo, esto sí es tecnología de punta –Exclamó fascinado Chico Bestia.

Robin rió bajito, eso era típico de Bestita. Al ver que Batman y Batichica miraban interrogante a los Titanes, Robin se acercó a su equipo para presentarlos.

- Chicos, ellos son Batman, mi padrastro, y Batichica, mi antigua compañera y amiga –Giró hacia ellos –Ellos son Raven, Terra, Cyborg y Chico Bestia –Señaló a cada uno.

Chico Bestia le brillaban los ojos, literalmente, al ver al gran Batman.

- Cielos, es Batman, el legendario superhéroe –Murmuró casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ya aplácate Bestita, venimos a trabajar –Le regañó Cyborg.

La pantalla de la computadora reveló el símbolo de Batman, algo había pasado.

- Tenemos un robo, en una fábrica de explosivos –Informó Batman.

- ¿De quienes se tratan? –Preguntó Terra.

- Más secuaces del Joker al parecer.

No tardaron en llegar todos a la escena. Algunos hombres sacaban del lugar varias cajas con los explosivos. Uno de ellos fue golpeado con un boomerang en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo. El contenido de la caja se regó a su alrededor. El otro bajó la caja bruscamente y puso los puños en alto. Fue derribado de una patada en el costado, producto de Batichica. Todos los demás se acercaron a la caja que había dejado el otro sujeto en el suelo. Batman abrió la caja de madera y notó que está vacía.

- Viejo, no hay nada –Dijo Bestia viendo el interior.

- El otro traía la caja llena de explosivos, ¿Por qué éste no? –Preguntó Terra sin entender.

- Quizás porque cayeron en la trampa

Esa voz era inconfundible. Justo en una esquina se encontraba el Joker con una pistola en mano. Todos se ponen en guardia, pero el Joker no se movía, sólo paseaba la mirada por todos los presentes.

- Vaya Robin, trajiste a tus amigos ¿Les contaste de tu amiga en mi poder, verdad?

Nuevamente la mirada de odio de Robin respondió a su pregunta. El Joker sólo sonrió satisfecho, mientras caminaba hacia ellos. La pistola era lanzada al aire y atrapada sin problemas, repitiendo la acción varias veces hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia de los demás.

- Mm, creo que la trampa se retrasó un poco –Habla el Joker con voz tranquila y pensativa, pero luego sonríe ampliamente –Miento, ya está aquí.

Apuntando desde atrás, aparecieron varios tipos de gran tamaño con varias armas en manos. Pistolas, metralletas, cuchillos, machetes, látigos, entre otras armas.

- Esto se ve fácil –Murmuró Cyborg sacando su cañón a la vista.

Todos fueron al ataque, excepto Batman, quien además detuvo a Robin.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- El Joker escapa –Señaló su mentor hacia dónde corría el psicópata.

Robin no dudó y siguió a Batman tras el Joker. Había corrido directo a la fábrica. Para su desgracia, estaba todo oscuro, al parecer había destruido el sistema eléctrico. Robin sacó una mini linterna de su cinturón al igual que Batman y revisaron el lugar. En menos de un segundo, un dolor en el costado fue lo que recibieron cada uno. Una patada de dos chicas que rápidamente aterrizaron al suelo, una con elegancia y la otra como si nada. Ambos hombres cayeron al suelo dolorosamente de lado. Robin se incorporó primero y sacó su bastón, pero quedó helado al ver a las atacantes. Starfire lo miraba desafiante, también con arma en mano: un látigo. Batman no tardó en incorporarse.

- Esto parece injusto ¿No creen chicas? –Sale el Joker tras ellas –Mejor que entre alguien más.

- ¿Qué tal yo? –Entra rápidamente Batichica.

- Estupendo, cómo en los viejos tiempos, bueno, excepto por mi nueva aliada –Apunta a Star.

Batman atacó de un puñetazo hacia el Joker, haciendo que Harley interfiera. Ella fue detenida por una patada de Batichica, dejándole el paso libre a Batman. Robin lanzó una bomba de humo hacia Star para despistarla. Traía el bastón listo, pero no se movía. Dudaba de atacarla, seguía pensando que había esperanza para regresarla a la normalidad. Pero todo se le esfumó al ver que la nube de humo se dispersó, mostrando a Star frente a él. Robin se puso en guardia sin dudar mientras Star preparaba su látigo. Ella comienzó con un ataque con dirección a la cabeza, pero Robin lo esquivó ladeando la cabeza. Ella repitió el ataque varias veces, siendo esquivados cada uno. Robin seguía dudoso de atacar, sólo se dedicaba a esquivar y retroceder. Hubo un momento en que topó con una pared, sin escapatoria. Ya no podía seguir esquivando, así que apuntó a Star con el bastón. Nuevamente ella atacó con el látigo y Robin lo interceptó con el bastón. El látigo quedó en el bastón, siendo jalado por Robin para quitárselo a Star. Ella pareció quedar indefensa, pero de nuevo se puso en guardia y corrió en dirección contra Robin para propinarle puñetazos. Sólo logró esquivar algunos, pero los últimos dos en el estómago y quijada lograron derribarlo al suelo. Ella ahora observaba al chico indefenso que trataba de levantarse. Robin alzó la mirada con algo de dolor y la miró a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes antes llenos de alegría e inocencia, eran reemplazados por una mirada gélida y asesina. La chica sacó una daga escondida en una bota y la empuñó con fuerza.

- Starfire, escúchame –Le llama Robin apenas audible, debido a los golpes que había recibido –Tú no eres así. No sé qué te hizo el Joker para cambiarte, pero por favor –Rogaba –Vuelve con nosotros. Vuelve conmigo –Lo último lo dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

Ella se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente. Su mirada no cambiaba, provocando que las últimas esperanzas de Robin fueran derrumbadas. Ella se arrodilló quedando al lado del chico y le susurró al oído.

- Todavía tienes esperanza de que esto termine, pero debes darte prisa –Explica con una voz más profunda. Robin abrió notoriamente más los ojos, sin salir del asombro –No puedo decirte nada acerca del plan del Joker, ustedes deben averiguarlo. Sólo puedo darte esta adivinanza, si la descifras, habrás ganado –Quedó callada un momento, pero luego volvió a hablar –La risa empezará hasta que los últimos rayos plateados a la hora del comienzo desaparezcan. Sólo desde una gran altura podrás ver el acontecimiento y detener la risa.

Antes de tan sólo preguntarle algo, Starfire noqueó a Robin de un golpe, dejándolo inconsciente.

- Suerte –Murmuró antes de escapar.

La cabeza la daba vueltas, sólo las palabras de la adivinanza de Star rondaban de manera desordenada. ¿Último rayos plateados? ¿La hora del comienzo? ¿Un gran lugar para ver el acontecimiento? ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

**¿Star le ayudó a Robin? ¿No se supone que está bajo el control del Joker? ¿Que significa esa adivinanza?**

**Algunas respuestas aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo**

**Próximo capítulo: "Adivinando el juego"**

**Dejen su review para animarme a continuar**

**Hasta la próxima :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_****_**Saludos a todos PERDONEN LA DEMORA. Como ya retorné a la prepa, las cosas se complicaron con mucha tarea, doy asesorías, entre otras, ando muy muerta x_x. Bueno, espero que este capítulo lo recompense, esta algo largo, me inspiré de ultimo momento en la ultima parte**

**Espero que les agrade.**

_**Capítulo 7 "Adivina el juego"**_

Todo estaba completamente oscuro. Robin se encontraba en algún lugar de esa inmensa oscuridad. Las palabras de Star seguían resonando por el lugar. Pero luego otra voz se hizo presente, no podía equivocarse, la voz le pertenecía a Bárbara. Gritaba su nombre de manera angustiada. Todo se volvió blanco en un segundo. Abrió los ojos, encontrando primero el rostro de Bárbara aun con el uniforme, pero sin su antifaz. Su mirada viajó a los lados y vio a sus amigos rodeándolo. Después de recuperar los sentidos, observó que se encontraba acostado en la cama de su habitación.

- ¿Qué…qué pasó? –Pregunta mientras trataba de quedar sentado en la cama.

- De nuevo se escaparon –Le cuenta Terra –Escuchamos un disparo, y te encontramos en el suelo. Por un momento, pensamos que estabas muerto.

- Debió ser Star –Pensó Robin con la mirada baja.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasó? –Le pregunta Bestia.

- Estuve peleando con Star…y no creerán lo que me dijo.

Mientras tanto, nuevamente en la fábrica abandonada, Star se encontraba en su habitación, mirándose frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo con la misma mirada fría. El espejo estaba roto, varias grietas por doquier, pero una grieta sobretodo dividía el reflejo de su rostro a la mitad. Contempló un rato aquella grieta y después cerró sus ojos. La oscuridad la rodeó un momento, mientras caminaba. Después, llegó a una zona más iluminada, viendo a alguien sentada en el suelo.

- Veo que estás muy tranquila –Comenta con voz fría.

La persona volteó, dejando ver otra Star de mirada inocente y tranquilo, la verdadera Starfire. La Star de carácter frío la observó de arriba abajo.

- ¿Por qué le ayudaste a Robin? Pensé que sólo obedecías al Joker.

- No te hagas la que no sabe, tú eres la que quería ayudarle. Aunque admito que te ayudé a decirle algo a ese chico…

- Robin –La interrumpe la Starfire buena –Se llama Robin.

- Como sea.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Ese chico…Robin, realmente estaba desesperado, en verdad quería que volvieras.

- Es porque soy su amiga y él es mi líder, su deber es…

- Deja de mentir, sabes muy bien por qué lo hace.

- Te digo, es porque…

- Le gustas –Dijo fríamente pero con un pequeño tono de tristeza.

- Eso no es verdad –Negó con la mirada baja –Robin se preocupa más por su deber.

- Él está más preocupado por ti. Te estás mintiendo y lo sabes –La señala con el dedo –Sabes bien que puedo saber tus pensamientos, recuerda lo que te hizo el Joker.

Un fuerte escalofrío pasó por la columna vertebral de Starfire buena, el tan sólo recordar la tortura que pasó por el Joker le dolía el cuerpo.

- Pero sigo sin entender algo –Alzó la mirada, quedando cara a cara con la Star fría –Se supone que esos químicos extraños me borrarían la memoria y perdería todo, pero recuerdo todo bien…y tu apareciste.

- Es algo sencillo si lo pones así. Resulta que tienes un gran corazón, que aun con las dosis más peligrosas, no pueden matarlo. En cambio, los químicos de tu cuerpo una vez dentro, no salen. Así nací yo y pude tomar control de tu cuerpo, soy el producto de tus horas de tortura.

- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

- Eso no lo sé, supongo que por siempre, ya que ahora soy parte de ti.

- Entiendo –Asintió para luego bajar la mirada –Pero aún no me respondes, ¿Por qué ayudaste a Robin? No creo que lo hayas hecho por mí.

La Star fría baja la mirada sin decir nada. Starfire buena la observa detenidamente para luego abrir los ojos de sorpresa y ahogar un grito.

- Te gusta –Afirmó Starfire buena.

Star fría no responde y desaparece de ahí lentamente, sin haber alzado la mirada. Starfire buena quedó sola en ese lugar oscuro, rodeada de la luz que emitía ella gracias a su corazón. Sus manos viajaron hacia su pecho, justamente a donde se situaba el corazón.

- Robin –Murmuró con la mirada baja.

Cada día era un reto por buscar lo que quería decir la adivinanza. Robin no dudó en contarles a todos sobre la adivinanza de Starfire. Cada quien buscaba la respuesta, pero siempre cuando creían tener algo, había detalles que no encajaban. Raven se encontraba en el estudio, con un libro en mano. Terra entró con una bandeja de plata con una tetera y tazas de té, también un pequeño plato de galletas recién hornadas, cortesía de Alfred.

- Hola Raven, Alfred venía para acá y me ofrecí a traerte té, por si gustas.

- Gracias –Le respondió sin despegar la vista del libro.

Después de dejar la bandeja en una mesa cercana, Terra tomó asiento al lado de Raven, también con la mirada en la portada del libro "Eventos naturales"

- ¿Para qué estás leyendo eso? –Le preguntó Terra apuntando al libro.

- Quería cerciorarme de algo.

- ¿De qué cosa?

- ¿Recuerdas la adivinanza?

- Como olvidarla, Robin la anda recordando a cada rato.

- Escucha, ya tenemos unas ideas de lo que quiere decir, pero todavía existe muchas dudas.

- Lo sé, una noche Chico Bestia y yo nos quedamos hasta noche investigando "grandes lugares". Encontramos muchos edificios de gran altura en América.

- ¿Alguno aquí en Cuidad Gótica?

- Pues…-Se pone pensativa –Existe un lugar, pero no sé si cuente –Esperó a que Raven dijera algo, pero nada, así que prosiguió –Aquí hay un edificio de nombre "Dark Hotel", un hotel de gran fama hasta que una tragedia lo hizo quebrar. Un psicópata asesinó a 7 rehenes en la azotea del lugar, llamando el lugar "La última vista". Según autoridades, creen que el mejor candidato para semejante matanza es el Joker mismo.

- Pero existen varios ladrones, asesinos de todo tipo en esta ciudad.

- Exacto, sólo fue una hipótesis, pero fue anulada ya que ese incidente ocurrió hace dos años y en ese tiempo el Joker estaba en Arkham.

- Quizás fue un seguidor suyo.

- Es lo mismo que pensamos, pero ¿Cuál de todos?

- No creo que tenga muchos, pero tiene a alguien muy fiel.

Terra quedó pensativa un rato, pero de inmediato abrió los ojos como platos.

- Harley Quinn

Robin se encontraba sentado frente a la computadora de la guarida, completamente solo. Se encontraba buscando algo relacionado con la adivinanza, pero no sabía exactamente que buscaba. La adivinanza la había aprendido de memoria, pero por más que analizaba, no encontraba nada. Pero otra cosa ocupaba su mente: Starfire. Aunque le costaba, tenía la ligera sospecha de que esa chica no era Star. Sabía que mucho tenía que ver todo lo que le puso el Joker, pero algo le decía que no era ella.

- Debo estar loco, es ella…pero diferente.

La voz profunda seguía en su mente, realmente se sorprendió por la voz, creía que había sido obra de los químicos en ella. De nuevo sacudió la cabeza para tratar de concentrarse en su trabajo.

- ¿Alguna respuesta a la adivinanza? –Preguntó Batman una vez todos reunidos en la guarida.

- Sólo tenemos unas cuantas, pero sólo logramos concretar una en especial –Explicó Robin –Terra, Chico Bestia y Raven han investigado lugares y creo que encontramos uno aquí en la ciudad. Se trata de un hotel que quebró hace dos años por un asesinato a 7 personas.

- La última vista, un tema muy hablado –Mencionó Batichica.

- Creemos que ese podría ser el lugar del acontecimiento –Aclaró Raven.

- Tiene mucha lógica, pero con el lugar nada más no llegaremos a ningún lado. Necesitamos saber todo de una vez ya que no sabemos con certeza cuanto tiempo nos queda –Exigió Batman.

- Pues, la pista que nos dio "hasta que los últimos rayos plateados a la hora del comienzo desaparezcan." no dice nada claro –Reclamó Chico Bestia.

- Con eso sólo se entiende un amanecer, cuando los últimos rayos plateados de la luna desaparezcan a la hora del comienzo, la hora del amanecer –Responde Terra.

- Pero si fuera un amanecer, quizás hubiera especificado cual de todos –Reclamó Chico Bestia.

- No creo que sea un amanecer –Habló Robin, llamando la atención de todos.

- ¿De qué hablas hombre? Debe ser un amanecer, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser? –Le cuestiona Cyborg.

- Por más raro que suene, Chico Bestia tiene razón, si se tratara de un amanecer, hubiera dicho una pista del día de los hechos. Además, el Joker no es tan simplista en sus planes, muchos de sus planes siempre quiere algo resaltante, ya sea hecho por él o no.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó Chico Bestia confundido, rascándose la cabeza.

- Cuando se trata de cosas como dar un gran golpe o querer eliminarnos a Batman y a mí, más a Batman, él le gusta elaborar planes creativos, como él los llamas "obras maestras". Ahora que tiene las armas, el mineral y…-No le salía la palabra -…a Starfire, no creo que los use de una manera tradicional, sería muy predecible para el Joker.

- Cierto, el Joker es creativo con sus planes, o al menos lo que tenga que ver con cosas grandes –Respondió Batichica.

- Exacto, así que tenemos que investigar más a fondo lo que quiere decir esa parte de la adivinanza.

- Yo encontré algo en un libro –Habla Raven, mientras ponía un libro sobre la mesa, el mismo que estaba leyendo cuando estaba con Terra en el estudio –También consideré lo de los amaneceres, pero también se me hacía raro que fuera tan sencillo. Me puse a leer este libro y encontré un evento natural que encaja bien.

Abrió el libro y se fue directo a un capítulo titulado "Eclipses"

- Estuve leyendo este capítulo y noté que una parte de la adivinanza encajaba.

Señaló una parte del texto del libro

_Eclipse Total de Luna_

_Un eclipse total de Luna se produce cuando la Tierra se interpone entre el Sol y la Luna. La sombra terrestre es la causa de que la luna llena desaparezca durante aproximadamente una hora. A diferencia de los eclipses totales de Sol, los eclipses lunares se observan desde todo el hemisferio nocturno terrestre._

_Debido a la refracción de los rayos solares en la atmósfera terrestre la luna no desaparece por completo durante la totalidad. Algunos de estos rayos serán curvados pudiendo incidir e iluminar la superficie lunar. Dependiendo del estado de nuestra atmósfera la luna adoptará distintas tonalidades (alrededor del rojo, consecuencia de la difracción de la luz solar en la atmósfera terrestre)._

- ¡Claro! Es un eclipse –Exclamó Batichica –Han estado anunciando desde hace unas semanas que habrá un eclipse en pocos días.

- ¿Cuánto falta para el eclipse? –Preguntó de inmediato Batman.

Robin no perdió tiempo y se puso a buscar información en la red. No tardó mucho en encontrar la respuesta.

- Falta una semana –Informó de inmediato.

- Entonces dentro de una semana el Joker podrá todo en marcha –Concluyó Terra.

- Ya tenemos el lugar y el día, incluso la hora –Cyborg volteó a ver a Robin para cerciorarse, viendo como asentía, asintiendo también.

- Pero falta saber que planea hacer –Puntualizó Raven.

- Pues revisando datos, tiene armas nucleares con su centro de poder, el mineral Altrax.

- ¿Pero que podría hacer con todo eso? –Preguntó Chico Bestia.

- Pues, al evaluar la fuerza de las armas, puede crear una destrucción masiva de la cuidad, una matanza histórica.

- O una buena broma final –Comentó Batman, llevándose la atención de todos –El Joker siempre ha querido eliminarme de la manera más creativa, según sus palabras. Ahora en su poder tiene el arma y la fuente de poder, elementos de muerte segura para cualquier víctima. Además, ahora que Robin y ustedes están aquí, para él sería una gran oportunidad de eliminar a los héroes del momento.

- Entendemos eso bien, pero todavía no queda claro cómo lo hará –Lo contradijo Batichica –Es verdad que el Joker quiere un acto final bueno, pero él no usaría algo así de la manera tradicional.

- Esa es la pieza del rompecabezas que falta –Murmuró Robin.

- Lo mejor sería ir a investigar esa parte del plan –Propuso Chico Bestia.

- Sería peligroso, podríamos acabar como…

Batichica calló de repente al saber que iba a decir. Robin sólo bajó la mirada. Todos quedaron callados, Batman incluido. Él ya lo sabía, además, tuvo una plática con Alfred hace poco.

_*Flashback*_

_- El amo Richard se encuentra bastante preocupado por su compañera, me preocupa que algo le ocurra al amo –Dijo Alfred, con una taza de café en manos, depositándola en el escritorio._

_- Richard debe de saber que no debe desconcentrarse de su trabajo –Respondió Bruno sentado en su escritorio, checando unos papeles de la empresa_

_- Es verdad que el amo Richard está consciente por la situación, pero el amo también es muy joven para semejantes responsabilidades._

_- Yo tuve también responsabilidades a su edad Alfred. Él y yo somos similares, yo se que puede._

_- Pero ahora el amo cambió su camino al haberse ido de la mansión hace tiempo. Encontró amigos de verdad y optó por más responsabilidades, al haberse convertido el líder de los Jóvenes Titanes y ser reconocidos a nivel mundial. Pero eso no quitó una cosa._

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- El amo Richard en un adolescente de 16 años con sentimiento y emociones como cualquiera._

_- ¿A qué quieres llegar? –Puntualizó Bruno_

_- El amo Richard siente algo por su compañera Starfire. Hablé con él hace poco y lo hice reflexionar, de que él es un adolescente también con el derecho de sentir, de amar. Yo y espero que las cosas logren mejorar por el bien de todos, pero más que el amo Richard logre hablar con la señorita y quede todo claro_

_Bruno no dice nada y se queda reflexionando por las palabras de Alfred._

_- Usted es su tutor y padrastro, no creo que usted busque la infelicidad de Richard, aun con todas las responsabilidades sobre él. Usted también sufrió mucho, igual que el amo Richard, pero usted tomó este camino, y él tomó su camino. Algún día tenía que pasar, el ave tenía que volar y emprender a buscar su camino._

_Alfred se retira dejando a Bruno pensativo._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

- Bueno, lo último que queda por saber su acto –Habló Robin al ver que nadie hablaba.

- Tenemos pocas opciones para saber su plan. La primera, espiarlo, y la segunda, el en momento –Señaló Chico Bestia.

- No podemos esperar hasta el día, aunque vayamos preparados con todo armamento y todo el poder posible, no sabríamos si nos tenderá una trampa o ataque sorpresa –Respondió Batman.

- La única opción que queda es espiar.

- Pero sería peligroso –Reclamó Terra.

- Pero es la única opción que tenemos –Recalcó Robin.

- Entonces debemos buscar su escondite y averiguar su plan, pero sin que nos descubran –Comentó Batichica.

- Eso déjenmelo a mí –A apuntó Chico Bestia –Soy bueno ocultándome, me puedo convertir incluso en una larva para que no me vean.

- Tentadora opción Bestia, pero mejor luego pensamos en un plan que incluya a más, no podemos dejarte solo con esto –Concluyó Robin.

- Estaré bien viejo –Reclamó Chico Bestia –No me pasará nada.

- ¿Y si te pisan? –Apuntó Terra, dejando callado a Chico Bestia.

- Bueno, después arreglaremos esto, por ahora será mejor descansar y estar alerta de cualquier ataque sospechoso –Ordenó Batman.

Todos asienten y se retiran de la guarida. Los demás Titanes se quedaron a dormir en dos habitaciones para huéspedes (una para los chicos y otra para las chicas). Robin pasó por la habitación que le correspondía a Star. Entró y encontró todo como lo había dejado. Caminó hacia la cama y encontró una nota, una hoja de papel arrugado. La desdobló y vio el último mensaje de Starfire. Se sentó en la cama, pensativo y deprimido. Leía cada palabra con atención, deteniéndose en las palabras "Te amo". Sintió un dolor en el corazón, producto de su tristeza y depresión. Pasó dos dedos por esas palabras escritas en el papel arrugado.

- También te amo Starfire –Murmuró para sí mismo –Te prometo que te sacaré de esto, te salvaré aunque me cueste la vida. Y jamás, jamás te dejaré sola de nuevo.

Como la puerta de la habitación se encontraba entreabierta, alguien logró escuchar sus palabras. Bárbara, de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos, entró a la habitación, decidida a hablar con él.

- Bárbara –Exclamó sorprendido Robin – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo…quería hablar contigo. Te busqué y…escuché lo que dijiste.

- ¿Me-me escuchaste? –Tartamudeó apenado.

- Si y… -Baja la mirada –Yo…quería decirte que…de verdad se me hace bello que…hagas esa promesa con ella, de salvarla del Joker y prometer protegerla.

- Yo…bueno…

- ¿Sabes? Yo siempre quise que tu me dijeras esas palabras a mí…ya que yo…estoy enamorada de ti.

Robin quedó en blanco, en verdad no se esperaba esa confesión de su amiga y compañera Bárbara. Decidió callar y escuchar a su amiga.

- Desde que te conocí todo empezó, pero cuando te fuiste fue cuando yo pensaba decirte esto, pero fue muy tarde. Y ahora las cosas cambiaron, y tu…estas enamorado de otra persona –Empezó a sollozar débilmente.

- Bárbara…yo…

- Por favor, déjame terminar –Le pidió mientras trataba de calmar sus sollozos –Debo admitir que me dolió mucho cuando me enteré. Pero ahora el que sufre eres tú por lo que le pasó a tu compañera. Para no dar tantos rodeos, sólo quiero decirte que, a pesar de que todavía sienta algo por ti, tienes mi total apoyo para salvar a tu compañera…y de que tu amor sea correspondido.

Bárbara sonrió levemente con lágrimas en los ojos. Su sinceridad había tocado el corazón de Robin. Correspondió a la sonrisa con una semejante y ayudó a la chica a secarse las lágrimas.

- Muchas gracias Bárbara, gracias por todo tu apoyo –Agradeció Robin feliz.

- No hay nada que agradecer –Suspiró notoriamente –Ya era hora de quitarme este peso de encima. Ahora sólo espero que tú seas feliz con ella.

- Si esto termina bien.

- Así será. Cuando todo esto termine –Le tomó una mano –No olvides contarme a detalle todo…e invitarme a tu boda –Ríe bajito al ver el rostro de Robin completamente rojo por lo último dicho.

Después de pasarse lo rojo, Bárbara se despide de él y se retira.

- Starfire…ya deseo que esto termine. Ya deseo regresar a casa contigo –Suspiró en silencio y se levantó de la cama –Todo saldrá bien, Star, lucharé por ti, daré todo para que regreses con nosotros, para que regreses conmigo. Te prometo que así será.

**Motivado y con una promesa, Robin está decidido a a salvar a Star. Las piezas de la adivinanza están poco a poco encajando, pero falta la más importante ¿Que quiere el Joker con todo el armamento robado?**

**quizás la respuesta esté en el próximo capítulo, cuando Robin se encuentre con alguien inesperado.**

**Próximo capítulo: "Las dos caras de la moneda"**

**Espero dejen reviews para animarme a continuar esta historia que pronto llegará al esperado encuentro de los héroes contra los villanos ¿Quien ganará esta vez?**

**Y tengan ****paciencia, sepa cuando me toque otro dia libre T_T, pero trataré de hacer lo posible**

**Hasta la próxima**


	8. Chapter 8

_****_**Vuelvo de los muertos para traerles la continuación. Siento la demora, d nuevo con lo mismo (prepa y problemas), pero bueno, la vida no es perfecta, pero bueno, de nada sirve quejarme (nomas desahogarme).**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews a reudora2,****también me gustó poner a Bárbara así, a mi tampoco me gusta como la ponen en otros fics como la tipica mala que quiere a Robin para ella, como he dicho antes, también la parte de Chico Bestia, y gracias por la suerte en la prepa :); dragonazabache, me alegra que te gustara la parte de Alfred y Batichica, también me gustó, acerca de lo de Star, espero lo puedas entender en este capi, tratéde explicar lo mejor que pude esto, ya que tengo aveces ideas en la cabeza, pero suele suceder que no las sé describir bien jeje. Tambien lo de Robin, a mi me gusta mucho la pareja Rob/Star, asi que quise poner un poco de sentimiento. Y gracias por tu comprensión con lo de la prepa y la demora.**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten la conti.**

_**Capítulo 8 "Las dos caras de la moneda"**_

La situación seguía en el mismo panorama, seguía indeciso el plan. No quedaban de acuerdo en enviar a alguien para investigar la pieza faltante, por temor de que pasara lo mismo como a Starfire. Robin se había postulado, no tantas veces como Chico Bestia, pero al final aceptaron que los primeros en ir a buscar el escondite del Joker fueran ellos dos. Al principio solo iba a ir Robin, pero Chico Bestia armó un gran berrinche y terminaron decidiendo que si iría. Tuvo que pasar un día entero para planear todo en caso de emergencia, poniendo en marcha el plan esa misma noche. Los postulados recorrieron la ciudad entera. Chico Bestia le seguía el paso a la motocicleta de Robin convertido en jaguar. Robin frenó de repente, haciendo que Chico Bestia, al voltear, se estrellara contra un poste de la esquina de la calle.

- Viejo, avisa cuando frenes –Le reclamó sobándose la cabeza.

- Lo siento, pero mira eso.

Apuntó con el dedo hacia una fábrica abandonada. No dudaron en ir a echarle un vistazo. Dejando la motocicleta en la entrada, entraron con cuidado en el lugar. La imagen del lugar simplemente era espantosa, parecía película de terror. Como sólo tenían una pequeña linterna, debían tener cuidado de donde pisaban.

No había nada extraño en el lugar, sólo un montón de maquinaria oxidada con mucho polvo. Chico Bestia se convirtió en sabueso para mejor rastreo. Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas por el lugar.

- Parece desierto, creo que debemos buscar otro lugar –Dijo Chico Bestia en su forma normal.

- Echemos un último vistazo al lugar por si acaso.

Antes de tan sólo asentir, se escucharon disparos en una parte de la fábrica. Corrieron lo más fuerte y sigilosamente posible para no ser escuchados. Llegaron a una puerta blindada con un pequeño hoyo en el centro, a lo mejor producto de una bala o algo más fuerte.

- Chico Bestia, conviértete en mosca o algo para atravesar ese hoyo y ver qué sucede.

- No me lo tienes que pedir.

Sin perder tiempo, Chico Bestia se trasformó en mosca y pasó por el hoyo. Voló lo más rápido posible en busca de un lugar para no ser visto. En una pared se posó, teniendo una buena visión. Había dos hombres fornidos con las pistolas en manos, apuntando a dos oficiales con justamente un balazo en la cabeza cada uno.

- Listo, los entrometidos fueron eliminados –Dijo uno de ellos.

- Excelente trabajo, no queremos que la función se arruine –Se escucha una voz femenina.

Harley Quinn aplaude tranquilamente mientras observa los cadáveres en el suelo.

- Bien, ya falta poco para el gran evento, y no debe haber errores, o el señor se enojará y colgará sus cabecitas –Dijo con una voz maternal

- ¿Pero qué trama el señor? No sabemos ni siquiera que estamos protegiendo –Interrogó uno de los hombre.

- Eso es ultra secreto, su trabajo sólo es eliminar a los curiosos o cualquier persona que represente una amenaza.

- ¿Sabes que hace el señor?

- Claro que lo sé, mi señor me lo cuenta todo –Presumió Harley Quinn –Ahora dejen esos cadáveres para las hienas y vaya a vigilar.

Chico Bestia siguió con cuidado a Harley Quinn, para que no se percatara de él. Vio como caminaba hacia una puerta, tocando varias veces sin respuesta. La chica sólo suspiró y se retiró del lugar, guiando a Chico Bestia a quien sabe dónde. Harley Quinn tarareó una melodía mientras llegaba a una puerta. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se acostó en su cama. Chico Bestia no entró en la habitación, ya que vio algo que llamó su atención. Una cabellera roja fuego. Vio a Starfire caminar hacia él, con esa mirada gélida. No se movía aunque quería, para él, seguía siendo irreal ver así a su amiga. Al ver que ya estaba incluso cerca de aplastarlo, voló rápidamente para huir del manotazo que le hubiera propinado.

- Tonta mosca –Logró escuchar una voz profunda. Si no lo hubiera visto, no hubiera creído que Star lo había dicho.

- Vaya, se nota que estas aburrida –Bromeó Harley al ver a Star.

- El Joker quiere saber cómo va todo, ya que escuchó disparos.

- Ah, sólo fueron unos oficiales, nada importante, ya son comida para hienas –Respondió sin importancia.

Star no dijo nada más y se retira, siendo seguida por Chico Bestia. Entró a la habitación de ella, viendo que ella se paraba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Su mirada estaba completamente centrada en la ruptura que dividía su rostro en dos. Chico Bestia simplemente estaba confundido ¿Para qué Star se veía en ese espejo? Sólo observó como cerraba los ojos y con una mano, tocaba la ruptura del espejo. En esos momentos, le hubiera gustado que Raven estuviera aquí, para saber que ocurría en su mente.

Nuevamente un espacio oscuro rodeaba a Star, llegando con su otro yo, la Starfire buena.

- El tiempo se acaba y al parecer tus amigos no han logrado descifrar el plan –Dijo con voz fría.

- Todavía queda tiempo –Respondió la Starfire buena sin mirarla.

- Estuve pensando…que podríamos hacer algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Volteó a verla.

- Escucha, debido a los químicos dentro de nuestro cuerpo, yo tengo el control como bien sabes. Pienso que si nos concentramos ambas, podremos cambiar de lugar y así tú ayudarías a tus amigos.

- Pero no podemos hacer eso. Esos químicos extraños me tienen encerrada en mi propia mente.

- Tenemos que hacer ese intento, si tus amigos no logran resolver esto, el Joker ganará.

- Pero ni siquiera sé que está pasando, no sé qué quiere el Joker.

- No me refiero a que les digas que trama, sino ayudarlos a investigar.

- No te entiendo nada, todo esto es muy confuso.

- Escúchame bien –Habló la Star fría ya con poca paciencia –lo que tengo en mente sé que parece imposible, pero hay que intentarlo.

- ¿Por qué quieres ayudar a mis amigos a detener al Joker? Se supone que tú fuiste creada para obedecer.

- No fui creada apropósito, fui un accidente –Le recordó aun con poca paciencia.

- Pero aun así tú estás para obedecer al Joker.

- Recuerda que el verdadero efecto que debió tener estos químicos fue que tú olvidaras todo y así estar bajo sus órdenes, mas no dijo nada de mí –Explicó –Pero deja de cambiar el tema ¿Quieres ayudar a tus amigos o no?

- ¿No sería más fácil decirles el plan del Joker?

- Ese es el problema, no puedo hacerlo. No sé qué trama.

Starfire buena quedó estupefacta por la confesión de su otro lado.

- Pero… ¿Y la adivinanza que le diste a Robin?

- Harley Quinn me la había dicho cuando le pregunté acerca de los planes del Joker, yo no la he podido descifrar bien, pensé que si tus amigos sabían de esto, la lograría descifrar.

Starfire buena no dijo nada más, solo atinó a asentir.

- Pero el tiempo se acaba. Cada día me doy cuenta de eso gracias a la actitud de Harley Quinn, cada día está más eufórica. Así que a más tardar, debemos contactar a algún titán o alguien del equipo de Batman mañana para ver si descubrieron algo.

- ¿Pero cómo lo haremos? Con todo lo que me has contado, es imposible salir de aquí sin ser visto o ejecutado.

- Dije que sería difícil, más no imposible. Pero eso sí, debemos ser cuidadosas de no ser descubiertas.

- Sigo diciendo ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- Tengo un plan, pero requiero tu cooperación completa.

La Starfire buena asintió aún con duda, pero decidida.

Star abrió los ojos y retiró la mano del espejo. Chico Bestia estuvo atento a cualquier movimiento, pero estuvo quieta por unos minutos, como cuando Raven meditaba, pero sin decir su típico conjuro. No vio cuando ella se sentó en la cama y sacó un plano grande algo arrugado. No tenía nada dibujado o escrito ¿Para qué lo quería? La duda se dispersó al ver que sacaba un lápiz y borrado gastado y empezaba a hacer unos trazos. No podía ver bien lo que hacía desde la pared, así que con cuidado de no hacer tanto ruido, voló hacia la cabecera de la cama. Ahora como estaba de cabeza al plano, no entendía lo que escribía. Nuevamente intentó volar con cuidado para quedar a buena distancia y a buen ángulo, lo suficiente para leer lo que decía el plano. Sin darse cuenta, una mano lo golpeó fuertemente, cayendo inconsciente al suelo, volviendo a su forma original.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, aún le dolía el fuerte manotazo en todo el cuerpo. Reaccionó al recordarlo todo, levantándose de la cama donde estaba acostado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

- Te di un golpe, pensé que sólo eras una asquerosa mosca –Una voz fría y profunda lo interrumpió.

Volteó a un lado, viendo a Star recargada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada penetrante. Chico Bestia por un momento temió haber sido descubierto y convertido en rehén como a su amiga.

- No estás siendo mi rehén, si por eso pusiste esa cara –Contestó de inmediato.

- Pero no se supone que tú…

- Sí, trabajo para el Joker, pero no significa que le jure lealtad.

- Ya me confundí ¿De verdad eres tu Starfire?

- Si te refieres a tu alegre amiga, te respondo que no lo soy.

- ¿Entonces que eres? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé que eres! –Le apuntó acusadoramente –Eres un clon hecho por una muestra de ADN de Starfire. O eres un robot con la misma apariencia que ella.

- Sí que serás idiota, o verás demasiadas películas tontas –Rodó los ojos.

- Oye, las guerras estelares es la mejor saga de animación según los críticos –Respondió ofendido.

- Eso no importa, ahora escúchame, por lo que veo, eres uno de los Titanes –En su mano, mostró el comunicador titán de Chico Bestia. Él buscó su comunicador para cerciorarse, pero vio que no lo tenía –Te lo quité cuando estabas inconsciente –Le aclaró al ver su cara sorprendida –volviendo al tema principal, quiero hacerte una propuesta.

- ¿Acerca de qué?

- Acerca del Joker, de seguro Robin les dijo de la adivinanza que le di. Les tengo noticias, su tiempo se acaba y si no averiguan lo que trama, dense por muertos.

- Pues ahora yo te tengo noticias, ya sabemos cuándo ocurrirá todo eso –Le reveló orgulloso. Ella nomás alzó la ceja.

- Ya veo, ¿pero saben que hará?

- Eso…todavía no –Respondió sin mirarla y rascándose la nuca con la mano.

- Entonces les propongo lo siguiente: les ayudaré a detener al Joker, investigando aquí dentro y ustedes investigan afuera.

- ¿Por qué nos ayudas? Si tú dices ser que no eres nuestra amiga, sino una seguidora del Joker –Puntualizó Chico Bestia.

- He dicho que trabajo para él, pero no le soy leal ni nada, así que los ayudaré a detenerlo.

Chico Bestia seguía procesando la información, le era increíble todo eso. Star resopló con frustración al ver que el chico titán no decía nada.

- Oye, el tiempo se agota –Lo sacó de sus pensamientos –Bien, ¿qué datos tienen?

- Todos, sólo nos falta saber que pretende el Joker con todo lo que tiene.

- No creo que vaya a ser problema –Intuyó Star –Sólo debemos ser cautelosos.

- ¿Y cómo sabremos su plan?

- Trataré de averiguarlo –Contestó sin expresión –Hablaré con Harley para ver si le puedo sacar esa información. Si lo logro, les mandaré una señal.

- ¿Qué tipo de señal?

- Una que sólo ustedes entenderán.

- ¿Pero cuál? –Insistió Chico Bestia.

- Lo verás en el momento, por ahora mejor retírate y avísale a tus compañeros.

Chico Bestia sólo atina a asentir y tomar la orden de Star. De nuevo se convierte en mosca, volando velozmente por el lugar hacia donde estaba Robin esperándolo. Llegó lo más pronto posible, pasando por el pequeño hoyo, y volviendo a su forma original.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?

- Viejo, tenemos buena ventaja ahora.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la habitación de Star, se encontraba Harley Quinn con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sacó un celular y luego tecleó un número.

- Cariño, nuestra pequeña se portó mal, es hora de un castigo.

**¡Harley Quinn y el Joker saben del plan! ¿Que pasará con Star? ¿Afectará al plan? Descubranlo en el próximo capítulo, ahí las cosas se pondrán más difíciles para el equipo de Batman y los Titanes. El fin de esta batalla se acerca.**

**Próximo Capítulo "Ratón tras el queso, cae en la jaula"**

**Dejen Reviews para animarme a seguir hasta el final que está muy próximo.**

**Les pido también paciencia en caso de tardanza, ya que estaré en temporada de exámenes T_T, desenme suerte.**

**Hasta la próxima**


	9. Chapter 9

**Por fin he podido regresar de la pesadilla donde estuve atrapada. En pocas palabras, se acabó este semestre de prepa...no fue mi mejor trabajo la verdad :(, pero logre al menos pasar. **

**En verdad lamento bastante no haber actualizado, aparte de mi peor semestre...admito que mi depresión y problemas no me ayudaban en nada a escribir, pero al menos ya estoy mejor, es lo importante.**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews que me dejaron.** **dragonazabache, me alegra que entendieras el concepto que manejo con respecto al caso de Star, y bueno, aqui ya respondo a las preguntas que me has hecho :), y te quiero agradecer por la suerte y el apoyo en mis examenes...como dije, no me fue como esperaba, pero bueno, hice lo mejor posible, y tambien, nunca me olvidé de ustedes :); redoura2, que bueno que te gustara la explicacion de Star, me rompí un poco la cabeza para que lo entendieran jeje; Dama del Destino, me da mucho gusto que seas seguidora de mis historias :), pues ahora puedo escribir con mucha mas calma y tranquilidad, asi que podré seguir con la historia y con las demas :)****  
**

**Ahora, sin más rodeos, aqui la conti**

_**Capítulo 9 "Ratón tras el queso, cae en la jaula"**_

- ¿Enserio pasó eso?

Robin había escuchado el relato completo de Chico Bestia una vez fuera del lugar. Seguía sin creer todo lo ocurrido con Chico Bestia y Star.

- Sí viejo, todo. Ahora sabemos que tenemos un arma secreta.

- Entonces nos ayudará a saber su plan –Murmura para sí mismo.

- Así será más fácil para saber su plan y estar preparados.

Robin sólo atinó a asentir. Todavía le costaba creer. Ambos se retiraron del lugar de inmediato para contarles lo ocurrido a los demás.

Star caminaba por el lugar, buscando a Harley Quinn.

- ¿Me buscabas linda?

Volteó rápidamente, viendo a Harley recargada en la pared, con brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

- Que coincidencia, también te buscaba –Se separó de la pared y caminó hacia ella –Necesito decirte algo importante, acompáñame.

Le señaló a la derecha, a un pasillo algo desierto. Star nunca había pasado por ahí, pero no podía desperdiciar alguna oportunidad para hablar con Harley. La siguió sin más que decir. Llegaron a una puerta algo gastada. Cuando Star la iba a abrir, Harley la empuja fuertemente hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Star queda atrapada en los brazos de uno de los hombres del Joker. Trató de forcejear para ser liberada, pero un disparo que escuchó la dejó inmóvil.

El hombre se volteó aun con ella en brazos, dejándola ver al Joker sentado en una silla, con una pistola en mano echando un poco de humo, señal del disparo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, si es mi pequeña subordinada. He escuchado que te has portado mal al hablar con un titán.

Los ojos de Star se abrieron a más no poder ¿La habían descubierto? ¿Cómo?

- Harley me contó todo, y debo decirte que estoy muy decepcionado de ti, me has traicionado, a mí, que soy quien te convirtió en lo que eres ahora –Dramatizó con voz dolida –Así que no me queda más que esto.

Apuntó a la cabeza de Starfire con la pistola y con una típica sonrisa suya. Star estaba muerta del miedo, por primera vez, después de la tortura del Joker y los químicos, mostró otra expresión en su rostro. Harley la miraba fijamente con una mirada satisfecha, como si hubiera capturado a mismísimo Batman.

- Pero tengo una mejor idea –Bajó la pistola –Harley me contó que te había dicho una adivinanza para que la descifraras y supieras mi plan. Pero le contaste a alguien de eso y ahora sólo les falta saber que tramo. Bueno, creo que podríamos sacarle provecho a la situación. Bueno, ¿Qué tal si te contara de mi plan?

- ¿Qué? –Logró articular Harley Quinn – ¿Estás seguro de eso mi señor?

- Bueno, ella quería saber mi plan para ayudar a sus amigos a detenerme ¿No es así? –Miró a Star con una sonrisa, pero ella no respondió por seguir en shock –Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Así que ponte cómoda que esto será algo largo de explicar.

El hombre la soltó, dejándola sentada en el suelo. Seguía procesando lo ocurrido ¿El Joker le contaría todo a pesar de la traición? Eso no encajaba para nada, algo tramaba, ¿pero qué?

Los Titanes, Batman y Batichica ya estaban enterados de lo ocurrido. Habían quedado en vigilar el escondite del Joker en las noches para no ser vistos por sus hombres. Le tocaba el turno a Batichica junto con Raven. Se encontraban en la azotea de un edificio para poder tener vista aérea del lugar.

- No hay señales de Star o algo sospechoso –Informó Raven con su comunicador en mano.

- No bajen la guardia, estén al pendiente –Se escuchó la voz de Robin en el comunicador

La comunicación se cortó. Las chicas nuevamente posan sus miradas al lugar. De repente:

- Fuego artificial –Se escuchó una voz de mujer profunda a través del comunicador.

Cuando Raven apenas intentaba contestar a la voz, un cohete fue disparado desde un lugar, explotando en el cielo. Los colores de la explosión eran amarillas y naranjas.

- Esa debe ser la señal –Dijo Raven mientras se paraba –Avisa a los demás.

- De acuerdo –Batichica sacó otro comunicador y lo encendió de inmediato –Lanzó la señal, está la azotea de la tienda de bromas.

No perdieron tiempo y Raven, junto con Batichica, desapareciendo del lugar envueltas en el aura oscura de la chica oscura.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar al lugar. Batichica y Raven parecían ser las primeras en llegar. Buscaron con la mirada a Star o a los demás, pero nada. De repente, escucharon el motor de la motocicleta de Robin, el auto de Cyborg y el Batimóvil de Batman. Tampoco tardaron nada en subir a donde estaban ellas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya les dijo algo? –Preguntó Cyborg.

- No, al parecer se fue, no está –Respondió Batichica.

- No me fui, los esperaba a todos.

Star apareció ante todos con unos planos bajo el brazo y un encendedor en la mano, usado para encender el cohete.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Señaló Robin los planos.

- El plan del Joker –Respondió con frialdad, típico de ella.

- ¿Cómo los conseguiste? –Preguntó Chico Bestia impresionado.

- Los robé, aproveché que salieron y los tomé de su despacho. Sé que será un riesgo de muerte, pero lo afrontaré.

- Pero dijiste que hablarías con la Harley Quinn para saber su plan –Reclamó Chico Bestia.

- Intenté hablar con ella, pero por alguna extraña razón fuimos con el Joker y él nos contó su plan.

- ¿El Joker les contó su plan? –Ahora Batman estaba sorprendido.

- Sí, hasta nos dijo donde estaba sus planos por si nos interesaba saber más –Explicó, ocultando parte de la verdad.

- Eso es raro en el Joker –Comentó Batichica.

- Lo sé, pero bueno, mejor aprovechar –Respondió sin más.

Desenrolló el primer plano y ahí todos quedaron boquiabiertos. El dibujo era la misma metralleta utilizada para el mineral, pero ésta era diferente. Tenía más espacio para más mineral y aparte de dos salidas para los disparos, en pocas palabras, era el doble de mortal.

- Modificó el arma para hacerla más letal –Logró decir Terra aun asombrada.

- Eso no es nada con respecto al arma verdadera, esto nomás es para sus hombres, para Harley y para mí.

Desenrolló el otro plano y ese se llevó el premio. Ahora era un rayo láser de gran tamaño.

- ¿Pero qué…? –Logró apenas decir Chico Bestia

- Este es el arma secreta. Partes de la metralleta junto con otros dispositivos que por ahora desconozco. Dividió bien el artefacto para su transportación, es decir, en estos momentos está en pedazos.

- ¿Y para que quiere un rayo? –Preguntó Cyborg.

- Eliminarlos –Respondió, haciendo que todos la miraran –Su plan resumido es muy sencillo, eliminar a los héroes.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

- Nos quiere quitar del camino para poder hacer de las suyas –Razonó Robin.

- No sólo a ustedes, sino a todo superhéroe, es decir, a los demás Titanes. Pondrá en marcha todo esto capturándolos a ustedes. Una vez que los elimine, irá tras todos los demás. Investigó tiempo atrás de los Jóvenes Titanes, tiene muchos datos de todos los integrantes.

- Si sólo nos quería matar ¿Por qué todo eso del día del eclipse y el lugar? –Preguntó Chico Bestia sin entender.

- Como saben, los eclipses no son muy vistos y siempre uno quiere tener la oportunidad de verlos en persona. Mientras toda la cuidad se reúna para ver el acontecimiento, él tendrá la oportunidad incluso de poner a prueba su rayo con la gente si le place.

- Matar a gente inocente como prueba, eso es bajo –Dijo Raven.

- Si es para conseguir lo que quiere, no lo es.

- Entonces con toda esa gente reunida en las calles, tiene la libertad de poner a prueba el rayo para probar su poder y así saber con certeza la oportunidad que tendrá de aniquilar a los demás –Explicó Robin.

- Exacto –Asintió Star.

- No podemos permitir tal masacre –Habló Batman.

- Falta poco para el día, sólo les recomiendo que no se acerquen al hotel, no será bueno que se entere que saben esto, o estoy perdida. La hora del eclipse es a la medianoche, intenten llegar antes de esa hora a la azotea del hotel para evitar que armen el rayo y sea el fin de los héroes.

- Será sencillo eso, pero ¿cómo sabremos que no mandará a nadie a vigilar? –Preguntó Terra.

- Lo más seguro es que me mande a mí. Así que no tendrán de que preocuparse.

- Bien, ahora sólo nos queda esperar al día –Concluyó Batman –Mantennos informado de cualquier cambio de planes. Un error de nuestra parte y todo habrá terminado.

Ella sólo asintió y todos se fueron retirando.

- Robin –Llamó al último que quedaba –Debo hablar contigo.

Robin fue hacia Star, quedando frente a frente. La miraba detenidamente, todavía con ver sus ojos veía a otra persona, no a la chica que quería.

- Veo que tú extrañas a tu compañera, mi otro yo.

- ¿Tu qué?

- Estoy segura que sabes que no soy tu compañera, que soy diferente a ella.

- Eso es por lo que te hizo el Joker, pero no entiendo a que te refieres con eso del otro yo.

- Seguro que eres bastante realista que no crees en este tipo de cosas –Dijo secamente –Los químicos que me inyectó el Joker no hicieron que la memoria se me borrara, sino que se creara otra personalidad, es decir, yo.

- Pero si tú eres otra, ¿Dónde está Starfire, la verdadera?

- Dentro de mí, en mi cabeza.

- Si ella está en ti, quiere decir que escucha lo mismo que tú –Intuyó Robin.

- Sí, ella puede escuchar lo mismo que yo, porque ambas vivimos en un mismo cuerpo –Explicó.

- Entonces, si logra escucharme, quiero que sepa esto –Tomó aire y se llenó de valor –Quiero que sepa que yo…también siento lo mismo hacia ella, también…que la amo.

Eso último dejó sin palabras a Star. Robin no dijo nada más y se fue, dejándola sola… ¿o no?

- Quien diría, le pones el queso fácil al ratón y éste va aun con la jaula ahí lista para atraparlo.

El Joker apareció tras ella. Star no se molestó en voltear, tenía la mirada baja, llena de culpa y dolor.

- Perdónenme todos…perdóname Robin –Murmuró, dejando caer una lágrima, que se deslizaba por su rostro hasta llegar a la barbilla.

La noche había avanzado, todos en la mansión Díaz estaban dormidos, excepto Robin. Se encontraba acostado en su cama bocarriba, con las manos atrás de la cabeza. Se sentía ya más tranquilo y feliz al haber confesado al fin sus sentimientos, aunque no fuera directamente con la Starfire verdadera.

- Starfire, estoy seguro que ahora sabes lo que siento por ti. Cuando todo esto acabe, te prometo que saldremos a donde tú quieras, como recompensa por lo que hice. Ahora que lo pienso…

Se paró de la cama y observó por la ventana. Podía ver la fuerza del viento reflejada en las ramas inclinadas de un árbol y la luz de la luna casi llena. Podía observar a lo lejos parte de la ciudad.

- Pienso que sería mejor…una cita en un lugar especial –Posó su vista en uno de los edificios, sonriendo para sí mismo.

El día había llegado. Las noticias no dejaban de hablar del eclipse de la medianoche, ignorando por completo el plan destructivo del Joker. Todos esperaron la noche con decisión y listos para acabar con todo el asunto. El día les pareció eterno, pero tenía que llegar la noche tarde o temprano, en ese caso tarde para su gusto. Con ayuda de los poderes de Raven, fueron teletrasportados con éxito a la azotea del hotel. Buscaron con la mirada alguna señal de Star u otra persona, pero nada.

- Llegaron a tiempo.

Star apareció frente a ellos con una metralleta modificada, justamente como estaba en el plano. Ella la baja al suelo de inmediato.

- Fue verdad que el Joker te mandó sola, ahora sólo debes decirnos donde están las partes del rayo para destruirlo –Dijo Batman.

- Eso no será posible –Respondió bajando la mirada

- ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Robin sin entender.

- De esto –Otra voz, Harley Quinn, los puso a alerta.

No pudieron hacer nada. De donde quiera que estuviera Harley Quinn, aventó bombas de gas somnífero, cayendo en sus efectos de inmediato.

Robin fue el primero en despertar, todavía mareado por el efecto del gas somnífero. Trató de moverse, pero no pudo. Eso lo hizo reaccionar, estaba atado a una silla. Robin forcejeó las sogas para tratar de liberarse, pero seguía sin poder moverse. Volteó a todas partes, viendo a todos los demás también en sus mismas condiciones. Pero no vio a Starfire, ¿dónde estaba?

- Buenos días bello durmiente –Vio a Harley Quinn frente a él sonriendo –Ya era hora de que despertaras, casi te pierdes el eclipse.

- ¿Dónde está el Joker? ¿Qué le hicieron a Starfire?

- Tranquilo Romeo, tu amada chica está bien, justo a mi lado, como debe ser.

El Joker se encontraba a pocos metros de él, y efectivamente, Star estaba a su lado con la metralleta que traía hace rato. Su mirada ya no era gélida como antes, ahora era avergonzada y dolida.

- No entiendo ¿Cómo supieron de esto? –Interrogó Robin

- Todo fue parte de mi plan, verás, esto pasó.

Le contó lo sucedido después de que Harley descubriera el plan de Star. Y luego agregó lo que ocurrió después.

_*Flashback*_

_- Bueno, ella quería saber mi plan para ayudar a sus amigos a detenerme ¿No es así? –Miró a Star con una sonrisa, pero ella no respondió por seguir en shock –Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Así que ponte cómoda que esto será algo largo de explicar_.

_El hombre la soltó, dejándola sentada en el suelo_

_- Mi plan es sencillo, yo quiero eliminar a todos los héroes sobre la faz de la tierra. Armas como metralletas normales, pistolas y todas esas cosas no son suficientes para matar a todos los Jóvenes Titanes, ni siquiera a Batman y su grupo. Así que planeé todo esto al saber de esas armas de destrucción masiva. No tenía en planes tu intervención, pero ahora veo que serás una gran ventaja. Por lo que veo, Robin se fijó en ti y puedo usar eso en su contra._

_Star no salía del trance ¿Qué planeaba hacer?_

_- Bien, ahora que sabes mi plan, sería bueno que les fueras a contar, y para eso te pondrás esto._

_Sacó de un bolsillo un audífono y se lo extendió a Star._

_- Ponte esto y vete a reunir con los demás. Con esto sabré que harán y caerán en una trampa._

_Ahora todo estaba claro ¡La usaría para atrapar a los demás! Trató de negarse, pero sabía que era imposible. Si se negaba, moriría así de fácil. No podía decir nada, sólo asentir, dándole a entender al Joker de su respuesta, sonriendo ampliamente._

_Después de haber hablado con Robin y la aparición del Joker, la chica no dejaba de mirar al suelo._

_- Ahora que sabemos que harán, la victoria será mía sin ningún problema –Por un momento quedó callado pero luego habló -¿Sabes? No me gusta que mis víctimas se vayan sin una sonrisa, si traicionas a Robin, se irá con mucha tristeza, bueno, con uno no pasará nada, a menos que los demás también se pongan en las mismas porque eras su amiga._

_Star no dijo nada, suficiente era afrontar la horrible realidad._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Robin seguía en shock, le parecía irreal que Star los traicionara así. Volteó a verla, viendo su mirada baja, confirmando la historia del Joker. Eso si había sido un golpe bajo para Robin, y uno muy doloroso.

- Bueno, los demás creo que tragaron mas gas que tú, pero bueno –Indicó a Star acercase. Ella obedeció si alzar la mirada y le entregó la metralleta –supongo que tú serás el primero en irte, lástima que no podrás ver la muerte de toda esa gente viendo el eclipse, pero así es la vida.

Apuntó a Robin justamente en el corazón. Él simplemente no dijo nada, al parecer era su fin. Cerró los ojos, esperando la muerte. Pero nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos con algo de temor y vio algo que lo dejó atónito. Star había lanzado un starbolt hacia el Joker, cayendo al suelo por el impacto. Disparó otro starbolt hacia Robin, rozando la cuerda lo suficiente para que él la pudiera romper y liberarse. Por un momento pensó que la verdadera Star había vuelto, pero…

- Déjalo en paz –Dijo Star aún con la voz profunda.

No era Starfire, seguía siendo la Star fría. No perdió tiempo y sacó su bastón. El Joker se levantó tambaleándose, pero aun sonriente.

- Veo que recuperaste poder, pero no será suficiente ¡Maten a los demás!

Esa orden era para los hombres frente a los Titanes inconscientes junto con Batman y Batichica. Robin lanzó un boomerang para quitarles las armas a los hombres del Joker, lográndolo por poco.

- Harley, encárgate del rayo.

Harley no vaciló y corrió hacia el rayo, siendo protegida por más hombres empezando a disparar hacia Robin y Star. Robin logró percatarse de la huída del Joker.

- Star, libera a los demás, yo me encargo del Joker.

Ella sólo asiente, empezando a disparar sus starbolts hacia los hombres para cubrir a Robin, mientras él corría tras el Joker.

**La batalla va a empezar. Robin vs Joker ¿Intervendrá alguien más? ¿Que pasará con Star? ¿Volverá a la normalidad? ¿Batman llegará para ayudar a Robin? Las dudas serán aclaradas en el próximo capítulo**

**Próximo capítulo: "Muerto de venganza"**

**Dejen Reviews para animarme a seguir :)**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	10. Chapter 10

_****_**Gracias por la espera. Apenas tuve inspiracion para seguirle ya que ando dando lo último para salir de vacaciones, y sinceramente ando algo fastidiada. Pero eso no evitara que siga esta historia que tanto me gusta escribir :)**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews. Dama del Destino; Me da gusto que te gustara el capítulo pasado :), espero que este sea de tu agrado, y con respecto a las preguntas que me hiciste... creeme que te quedarás boquiabierta. dragonazabache; gracias por la bienvenida :) (me gusto el abreviado "marion"), y bueno, con respecto a mi desempeño en el semestre, bueno, no todo se puede, pero di lo mejor :), o lo que pude.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, disfruten.**

_**Capítulo 10 "Muerto de venganza"**_

El eclipse había comenzado hace poco, dejando la noche sin la luz de la luna. Las nubes llegaban con un viento fuerte, arrastrándolas por toda la cuidad. El viento movía con brusquedad el cabello de Robin mientras corría tras el Joker. Saltado de edificio en edificio con gran agilidad, seguía sin vacilar al psicópata causante de todo esto. Los vientos no cesaban, y junto con ellos un olor a humedad, una tormenta caería sobre ellos muy pronto. Cuando se encontraba a corta distancia del Joker, lanzó un boomerang a los pies de él, logrando tumbarlo en medio de la azotea de otro hotel. Siguió corriendo hasta quedar frente a él. El Joker se levantó con algo de dificultad, viendo a Robin enfrente.

- Parece que me alcanzaste –Comentó como si nada.

- Deja de jugar, se acabó el juego.

- Robin, Robin, Robin –Negó con la cabeza varias veces –Me temo que te volviste a equivocar, el juego no ha terminado.

- El eclipse terminará dentro de poco y mis amigos detendrán el rayo, tu plan fracasó.

- Creí que serías más listo, pero veo que olvidaste el detalle más importante. Mi plan no era eliminar a toda esa gente, eso lo podré hacer después de que cumpla mi verdadero propósito. Y justamente me estás dando la oportunidad justo ahora.

Robin quedó sin habla ¿De qué estaba hablando el Joker? Ahí su mente empezó a recordar y su cara se llenó de miedo. El Joker había sacado la metralleta que le había dado Star.

- ¿Cómo…? –Logró decir Robin sin quitar la mirada del arma.

- Es increíble lo ciego que puede ser uno cuando sólo se concentra en una sola cosa –Dijo mientras cargaba el arma.

Robin miró a todas partes, tratando de buscar alguna salida, pero nada. Fue retrocediendo lentamente, mientras el Joker no le quitaba los ojos de encima. La sonrisa digna del Joker. ¿Acaso era su fin? ¿Así de sencillo? Dio una última mirada al cielo y vio algo que le arrancó una leve sonrisa. El Joker lo miró confundido y volteó hacia atrás. Grave error. Una patada fuerte fue lo que recibió justamente en la cara, cayendo al suelo con el arma a un lado. Se levantó de inmediato, limpiándose la sangre que salía como un hilo de su boca.

- Tenías razón, uno es ciego cuando sólo se concentra en una sola cosa –Repitió con burla Starfire con esa voz profunda.

Robin no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el arma para quitársela al Joker, pero algo lo detuvo. Dolor, un río fino de sangre corriendo desde su hombro. Robin cayó al suelo, sujetándose el hombro con la mano, con una mueca de dolor y tratando de aguantar las ganas de gritar.

- ¡Robin! –Gritó preocupada Star, corriendo hacia donde estaba él.

- Vaya, pensaba darle en la cabeza, se nota que corrió con suerte.

Star alzó la mirada, viendo a Harley Quinn con arma en mano, una simple pistola pequeña.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás? –Cuestionó el Joker notablemente enojado.

- Los dejé peleando con los otros y decidí seguir a esta traidora –Explicó dulcemente, apuntando su pistola a Star.

Star no sabía qué hacer, Robin estaba herido y ambos atacantes estaban armados. Sus poderes todavía no estaban al cien, debía pensar en algo y pronto.

- Que linda escena, Julieta sujetando a su Romeo después de que él se tomara el veneno –Dramatizó Harley con una sonrisa.

Star no la escuchaba y miraba a todas partes. Los demás se habían quedado a pelear contra los hombres del Joker, no había muchas esperanzas de llegaran a tiempo, estaban muy lejos del hotel. Robin seguía quejándose, aguantándose el dolor de la bala en su hombro, sabía que no podría pelear así.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? –Murmuró Star para sí misma completamente asustada.

Pudo sentir la boca de la pistola en su cabeza. Harley Quinn estaba a su lado. El Joker bajo su metralleta y caminó tranquilamente hacia ellas. El cielo era oscuro, las nubes grises querían soltar la lluvia, pero primero fue soltando relámpagos. Cada uno caía al azar alrededor del edificio, dando luz a la situación de una manera tan tenebrosa que a cualquiera se le helaría la sangre. El Joker iba a paso lento, disfrutando del temor dibujado en el rostro de Star. Un relámpago iluminó más de cerca el lugar, dando un gran reflejo al rostro del Joker. Esa sonrisa macabra, llena de triunfo y satisfacción iluminada con ese relámpago era la peor imagen que Star había visto en su corta vida, a pesar que había pasado cerca del Joker por un corto tiempo.

- Veo que se acabó el juego y gané yo –Dijo tranquilamente, levantando la mirada de Star con dos dedos –Fue de mucha ayuda tu asistencia en el juego, pero ya no te necesito.

Con una mano levantada, indicó a Harley que lo hiciera. Ella asintió sonriendo y apretó un poco más el gatillo. Star no se movía, debía pensar en algo y pronto o esto terminaría ahí.

- Star…hazte a un lado.

La voz de Robin la asustó y sólo obedeció sin más. Lo que pasó después no podía creerlo. Robin había sacado una pistola pequeña de su cinturón y apuntó justamente a la pistola de Harley para quitársela. Sintió cómo la pistola era quitada de su cabeza violentamente, rozándole el lado izquierdo. El Joker también había quedado sorprendido, que no vio cuando Robin se había levantado y lo tumbaba de una patada. Robin gruñó por el dolor de su hombro, todavía no se le pasaba lo suficiente para hacer grandes esfuerzos. El Joker apuntó con la metralleta al chico, pero Star logró reaccionar y empezó a disparar starbolts. Harley se puso en el camino de Star y comenzó a darle de puñetazos en la cara. A Star no le quedaba más que enfrentarse a Harley Quinn. Mientras que Robin empezaba una batalla con el Joker. Había logrado golpearlo lo suficiente para que soltara el arma y alejarla lo suficiente de ellos. Parecía que estaban parejos, pero Robin estaba todavía débil por el balazo, de hecho le impresionaba a todos que al menos se podía mover. Los relámpagos caían con intensidad, iluminando esas batallas cuerpo a cuerpo. Los truenos tampoco pasaron desapercibidos, pero eran ignorados por todos, teniendo en mente una cosa: derrotar al enemigo.

El enfrentamiento entre Harley y Star estaba algo empatado, ya que no se dejaban golpear con facilidad, pero en una oportunidad, Harley le jaló el cabello a Star, haciendo que cayera de espaldas y brindarle un fuerte pisotón en el estómago y luego una patada. Aprovechó el dolor de Star para ir por la metralleta. Star intentó pararse, pero el dolor era insoportable, incluso llegó a toser sangre. El Joker llevaba ventaja de Robin, el chico no podía esquivar muy bien sus golpes ya que le atinaba más a su hombro herido. Después de darle una fuerte patada en el hombro, Robin cayó al suelo de espaldas.

- Corazón, aquí tienes tu metralleta –Harley estaba atrás del Joker con dicha arma en manos.

- Perfecto.

El Joker la tomó y apuntó de inmediato a Robin, quien respiraba con dificultad por los golpes recibidos y la herida en el hombro.

- Se acabó Petirrojo, di buenas noches.

Se escuchó un disparo al momento de un relámpago. Robin tenía los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca ligeramente abierta. La lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos, mezclándose con la sangre del suelo. Harley estaba sorprendida, incluso el Joker mismo. Pero después, un starbolt golpea a cada uno, haciéndolos caer al suelo. La metralleta cayó a un lado y otro starbolt, un poco más pequeño, destruyó el arma. Robin seguía en shock, la imagen frente a él era la peor que había visto en su vida, quitando la muerte de sus padres. Vio cómo caía de rodillas, tosiendo sangre, siendo cubierto su rostro con la cortina roja que era su cabello.

- S-Star…fire.

Un grito desgarrador acompañó la caída del siguiente relámpago, iluminando más la escena: Star caía de lado al suelo mojado, mezclándose la sangre que salía de su pecho con la fuerte tormenta. Robin corrió hacia ella, cogiéndola con cuidado entre sus brazos. Su rostro observaba agonía, dolor y tristeza en la mirada de la chica. Su cuerpo estaba más frío que la misma lluvia.

- Star…por favor…resiste –Rogaba Robin con la voz quebrada.

Star lo miraba detenidamente. Sentía sus fuerzas irse lentamente. Una lágrima salió de esos ojos esmeraldas ya sin brillo, mezclándose con las lágrimas del cielo.

- Lo…siento –Murmuró con voz débil y ya no tan profunda.

- No Star, por favor resiste, no puedes morir así. Tienes que vivir, por favor Star…no me dejes.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, Star se levantó lentamente, acercando sus labios a los de él. Apenas un roce logró, ya que antes de lograrlo, sus fuerzas se habían acabado. Pudo sentir el aliento de ella en sus labios antes de verla caer a sus brazos ya sin pulso. Robin no se movía, sólo sujetaba el cuerpo inerte de aquella alienígena que había amado y negado su amor.

- Oh, vaya final –Exclamó Harley Quinn –Adoro los romances que acaban en tragedia.

Robin no la escuchó, sólo observaba detenidamente el rostro de Star, acariciando su cabello húmedo. No dudó más y junto sus labios con los de ella. Sabía que no le correspondería, que esos labios fríos no se moverían más. Su beso no duró mucho, lentamente se separó de ella, recostándola en el suelo.

- Bravo, fue el mejor final que pude imaginar –Aplaudió entusiasmada Harley –Drama, romance, tragedia, fue bello.

- Debo decir que fue un buen final –También aplaudió el Joker –Bueno, acabó la primera parte, falta la segunda.

Con sonrisa marcada en su rostro sacó una daga filosa de su bolsillo, caminando lentamente hacia Robin, quien seguía cabizbajo, arrodillado frente a Star.

- Debo admitir que no me esperaba semejante sacrificio, pero bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada.

Sin perder tiempo, el Joker alzó la daga, apuntando a la cabeza de Robin. Él no parecía importarle que estuviera a punto de ser apuñalado, no se movía para nada. En ese momento, un boomerang negro golpeó la mano del Joker, quitándole la daga. Alzó la mirada molesto, volteando a todos lados. Una patada en la cara fue lo que recibió. Cayendo al suelo, pudo ver a su atacante.

- Se acabó Joker, tu plan fracasó –Habló Batman, mirándolo directamente a los ojos –Tu rayo fue destruido, y tus hombres detenidos. Ya no te queda nada.

- Me temo que te equivocas –Se levantó lentamente, ya que estaba resbaladizo el lugar –Tal vez no pueda poner a prueba el rayo ahora, pero eso no me impedirá lograr un objetivo.

Batman no se fijó cuando Harley le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, cayendo al suelo. También no se fijó cuando ella tomó su pistola y apuntó a la espalda.

- Buenas noches idiota –Dijo Harley apuntando con la pistola.

Cuando estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo, sintió como alguien le pateaba el costado. Por la fuerza, Harley terminó estampada con la puerta de acceso a la entrada del edificio, quedando inconsciente. El Joker no tuvo tiempo de moverse, ya que también había recibido un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo escupir sangre. Batman se paró de inmediato, al ver a su compañero frente al Joker con el puño cerrado. Apenas el Joker alzó la mirada, y de inmediato recibió una patada a la cara. Alzó nuevamente la mirada y quedó interesado en la mirada del petirrojo. Ira, venganza, deseos de matar. El Joker sonrió levemente, levantándose y limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

- Quien diría, tanto te importaba esa chica, que ahora buscas matarme a mí y seguramente a Harley. El héroe del momento, el líder de los Jóvenes Titanes, quiere vengarse, matando a su enemigo.

La sonrisa burlona y el tono de voz molestaron aun más al joven titán. Su seño se frunció más, también mostrando sus dientes. Sacó su bastón, listo para atacar. Batman se acercó tranquilamente, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Robin.

- Escúchame Robin, entiendo tu dolor, lo vi todo, pero no puedes rebajarte el nivel del Joker –Tranquilizó Batman.

- Claro que no puede, ya que no tiene la fuerza suficiente para vengar a su amiguita, significa que no era nada para él.

Había rebasado el límite. Robin se soltó del agarre de Batman de un golpe y fue tras el Joker. Logró esquivar una patada de Robin y alejarse corriendo de ahí, sonriendo al ver al chico lleno de ira y fuera de sí. Robin lo perseguía de nuevo de terraza en terraza, alejándose de donde yacía Star. De sólo recordar la imagen de su amada en el suelo, con sangre rodeándola, le impulsaba más a acabar con el Joker. La tormenta había parada por un momento, cayendo una lluvia ligera que golpeaba levemente su rostro. Sacó varios boomerangs y los lanzó hacia el Joker, pero ninguno logró darle. Maldiciendo en voz baja, sacó su bastón y lo lanzó ágilmente mientras saltaba de la azotea hacia otra. El golpe fue certero, justo en las piernas, haciéndolo caer. Corrió lo más rápido que le dio las piernas. Apenas se levantaba cuando de nuevo recibió una patada a la cara.

- Tal parece que odias mi cara, sino no estarías pateándome a cada rato ahí –Comentó el Joker mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio.

- Pagarás por lo que has hecho –Respondió con voz llena de ira.

- ¿Me matarás? –Desafió el Joker –Si es así, debo felicitarte. No todos son tan fuertes para cometer este tipo de actos. Se requiera mucha fuerza para después no sentir remordimiento.

Robin lo empezó a golpear después de eso. Los golpes, uno tras uno, eran brutales. La fuerza era tanta que la sangre del Joker caía al suelo a cada impacto. Paró un momento, respirando agitadamente por la boca, con los guantes manchados de sangre. El Joker aún reía, cosa que desconcertaba a Robin ¿Quién ríe después de una enorme paliza?

- ¿De qué te impresionas? –Le habló débilmente, mientras se levantaba del suelo -¿Acaso lo que buscas no es matarme? ¿No quieres verme muerto después de lo que hice? ¿Qué me respondes? Joven asesino –Eso último dejó estupefacto a Robin.

**¿Que hará Robin ahora? ¿Quien ganará al final? ¿Todo terminará?**

**Lo sabrán en el próximo y penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Próximo capítulo: ¿El fin?**

**Dejen reviews para animarme a darle un final digno a este fic :D**

**Hasta la próxima**


	11. Chapter 11

_****_**Saludos a todos los lectores. Gracias por seguir esta historia que esta llegando a su final, como dije anteriormente, este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic :)**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews. Ani Teen Lyoko; me da gusto que te guste mi historia, a mi también me gusta esa canción de Evanescence :D. Dama del Destino; descuida, te llevaras una sorpresa en este capítulo ;). dragonazabache; también detesto que se burlen del dolor ajeno, pero bueno, de lo poco que conozco el Joker, se me hizo digno de él eso, y bueno, mi cabeza tiene siempre una idea y luego otra, cambio aveces las cosas a como las tengo planeadas, así salen mis historias jeje. redoura2; te agradezco el comentario, me agradó que el toque que le di a la muerte de Star fuera bueno. **

**A todos los lectores, de una vez aviso, que al final se llevarán una sorpresa ;), disfruten.**

_**Capítulo 11 "¿El fin?**_

Robin retrocedió. Miró su guante ensangrentado con una expresión de horror. El Joker estaba en lo cierto, se estaba convirtiendo en asesino, ya que no negaba todavía sus deseos homicidas contra el Joker ¿Pero acaso ganaría algo matándolo? ¿Acaso…Star volvería? El Joker se levantó lentamente, tambaleándose un poco, junto con una sonrisa burlona.

- Que pena, no tuviste la fuerza para hacerlo –Dijo tranquilamente –Debo decir que me decepcionaste. Yo pensaba que de verdad te importaba esa chica, pero tal parece que eres débil.

- Es verdad, ella me importaba, y lo sigue haciendo ¡Pero no me volveré como tú! –Exclamó, apuntando al Joker.

Él negó con la cabeza riendo bajo.

- Bueno, si tu no vas a hacer nada, yo sí.

Sin que lo esperara, él sacó una navaja filosa del bolsillo. Robin se puso en guardia de inmediato. Lo lanzó hacia el hombro herido de Robin, pero él lo esquivó. Pero lo peor vino después. El Joker le brindó una fuerte patada al estómago, empujándolo para atrás.

Sintió el viento golpearle el cuerpo, viendo como el Joker reía mientras se alejaba de él, o más bien él se alejaba del Joker. Después dolor. Uno muy fuerte en la espalda. Sintió el metal y el vidrio romperse debajo de él. La alarma del auto no se hizo esperar. Robin quedó inconsciente por el impacto. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos, escuchó una voz diciendo su nombre…esa voz era…

El Joker estaba en el suelo de nuevo, pero rápidamente se incorporó, brindando un puñetazo fallido a su contrincante. Batman estaba que le hervía la sangre. Apenas llegó cuando Robin cayó del edificio hacia un auto estacionado. No dudó en ir a golpear al Joker, detenerlo de una buena vez. Ambos se encontraban en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que ninguno contaba con armas en ese momento, aunque había una navaja tirada en el suelo a escasos metros de ellos, la misma que lanzó el Joker hacia Robin. El Joker no dejaba de atinarle a partes como el pecho y la cabeza, pero Batman no se dejaba fácilmente. Nuevamente la lluvia se hacía presente, pero ya no tan fuerte como antes. El Joker logró recuperar su navaja y fue directo a atacar. Buscó por diversos lugares para apuñalarlo, pero Batman esquivaba rápidamente. En un descuido, el Joker logró rasgarle el uniforme, justo en el pecho, logrando un rasguño algo profundo y largo.

-Si yo fuera tu, tendría más cuidado –Se burló el Joker al ver la herida.

Batman sacó un último boomerang y lo lanzó rápidamente al Joker. Pero lo esquivó sin problema.

- Tendrás que hacer algo mejor…

No terminó la frase tras lo siguiente. Una fuerte patada voladora le fue brindada justo en el pecho, sacándole todo el aire posible junto con algo de sangre. El impulso fue tan fuerte que cayó del edificio, junto con un grito algo agudo. Sólo se escuchó un montón de botes cayendo fuertemente. Batman corrió a la orilla del edificio y vio que se trataba de un callejón oscuro. Bajó con cuidado por la lluvia que no dejaba de caer. Se adentró a la oscuridad del lugar, buscando con ayuda de una linterna al Joker, o el cuerpo, ya que era algo imposible que alguien sobreviviera al caer sobre un montón de cacharros y vidrios rotos que estaban por doquier. Buscó rastros de sangre o algún indicio del Joker, pero nada. Logró escuchar a un gato maullar atrás de él. Volteó y primero vio al minino, pero alzando la mirada, se quedó estupefacto. Letras grandes y rojas pintadas por toda la pared negra, formando un mensaje:

_Hasta la próxima Batman_

Y justamente debajo del mensaje, estaba una cara feliz pintada con el mismo color rojo. Batman se acercó al mensaje, descubriendo la tinta utilizada.

- Sangre –Dijo para sí mismo.

Todo estaba oscuro. No podía ver nada que no fuera el color negro. Escuchaba voces a su alrededor, llamándolo. Trataba de abrir los ojos, pero le pesaban bastante. La luz le calaba mucho, con más razón le costaba abrirlos. Cuando al fin se acostumbró a la luz, se fue dando cuenta de que no estaba en la cuidad, bajo la lluvia. Estaba en su habitación ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Sólo recordaba haber estado peleando con el Joker y después haber caído a algún lugar. Trató de hacer memoria después de ahí, pero no recordaba nada, al parecer la caída le afectó. Después, un recuerdo amargo y doloroso se apoderó de él…Starfire. Había recordado por qué estaba peleando con el Joker. Un inmenso dolor se apoderó de él. Sentía su corazón encoger a cada momento. El recuerdo de ella, en el suelo, con sangre a su alrededor lo mataba por dentro.

- Amo Richard, al fin despertó.

Alfred entró a la habitación con una bandeja con comida. La depositó frente a Robin, o mejor dicho Dick, ya que no traía su uniforme puesto, sino un pantalón negro de dormir u una playera blanca. Ni siquiera el antifaz lo traía puesto. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso.

- Alfred ¿Dónde está mi antifaz? –Preguntó de inmediato.

- Sobre la mesita de noche –Señaló dicho objeto. – ¿Cómo se encuentra amo Richard?

Dick no respondió. Sólo tomó el antifaz y lo observó un poco. Tenía deseos deponérsela, pero por otro lado no. Quería ponérselo para ocultar un dolor más que se le sumó a la lista, aquellos que han ido apagando sus ojos por mucho tiempo, y ahora por mucho más será. Primero sus padres, ahora la chica que amó ¿Acaso el mundo estaba en su contra? Pero por otro lado no quería ponérselo, ya que no tenía ánimos de nada, no le importaba que alguien de sus amigos lo viera así. Nada le importaba en ese momento.

- Amo Richard –Lo llamó Alfred, pero sin éxito.

Suspiró mientras veía a Dick cabizbajo, viendo el antifaz. No tocaba la comida ni siquiera. Nuevamente suspiró.

- Cuando tenga hambre, no dude en comer. Si necesita algo, llámeme, todavía sus heridas están sanando, no debe hacer muchos esfuerzos.

Dick sólo atinó a asentir lentamente. Alfred se retiró sin más, suspirando una última vez. El silencio se había apoderado de la habitación. Dick no se movía, tenía la mirada perdida en su antifaz ¿Cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante? Había perdido a una amiga, a una chica a la que había amado, una gran compañera de equipo. Equipo ¿Sus amigos sabrán de la muerte de Star? Debía suponer que sí. No creía haber estado inconsciente por poco tiempo, ya deberían haberse enterado. Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

- Vaya hombre, milagro que despertaras.

Dick cerró los ojos y se puso el antifaz lentamente. Cyborg fue el primero en acercarse, seguido por Raven y Chico Bestia.

- Llevas un día entero dormido ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Sigo adolorido –Responde secamente.

- Puedo intentar sanarte –Ofreció Raven.

- Descuida Raven, además…las heridas físicas sanarán pronto.

Sus amigos sabían que querían decir. Cyborg suspiró en silencio y se acercó a su líder y amigo. Posó su mano en el hombro vendado de Robin con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

- Sabemos de que hablas, pero queremos que sepas algo ¿Crees poder levantarte? –Vio como asintió –Ven con nosotros.

- Pero primero te cambias ¿No? –Sugirió Chico Bestia.

- Te esperamos afuera –Dijo Raven.

Todos se retiraron de la habitación, dejando a Robin solo. El chico se levantó lentamente, todavía le dolía el cuerpo entero. Caminó a su armario y lo abrió, viendo su uniforme bien doblado, y a un lado, un pantalón de mezclilla algo gastado y una playera roja. Estuvo un momento pensativo ¿Qué debía ponerse? ¿Ser Robin o Dick?

- Dick murió el día en que mis padres murieron. Pero ahora que Star murió…no sé si ser Robin.

Al final decidió por su uniforme, ya que él seguía siendo el líder titán. Tardó un poco en arreglarse y salir de la habitación.

- Vamos viejo, debemos decirte algo –Apuró Chico Bestia.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dicen aquí? –Preguntó confundido.

- Porque queremos que veas algo –Respondió Cyborg ¿sonriendo?

Eso desconcertó a Robin ¿Cómo podía sonreír después de lo ocurrido? Sin más siguió a sus amigos. Llegaron a la sala de estar, vieron a Bárbara leyendo un libro. Ella alzó la mirada y dejó el libro un momento. Caminó hacia Robin y lo abrazó.

- Me alegra que estés bien, cuando te vimos inconsciente en el auto, nos diste un gran susto. Pensábamos que habías muerto.

- Lo hubiera preferido –Contestó sin pensar.

Bárbara ni siquiera se sorprendió, sabía lo que había pasado entre el Joker y Robin. Se separó de él y le sonrió.

- Amo Richard –Escuchó la voz de Alfred.

Volteó rápidamente, viendo al mayordomo acercándose a él.

-El amo Bruno quiere hablar con usted.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Venga conmigo y lo sabrá.

Notó que nomás él iba detrás Alfred, viendo a los demás sonreírle ¿Por qué lo hacían? Quedándose con la duda, notó que se dirigían a la Guarida. Llegando, encontró a Batman sentado frente a la computadora.

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo?-Interrumpió el silencio

- Te tengo dos noticias.

- Debo adivinar que se trata de una buena y una mala ¿no?

- Para no hacerte el cuento largo, la primera es que el Joker escapó.

Robin quedó estupefacto ante eso, y a la vez lleno de ira. El Joker, el asesino de Star, aquél que le arrebató lo más importante, aquél que lastimó a sus amigos ¡¿Había escapado?!

- ¿Qué has dicho? –Trató de aguantar las ganas de gritar.

- El Joker logró escapar –Volvió a repetir tranquilamente.

- ¿¡Cómo que escapó?! –Explotó de ira

- Después de que quedaste inconsciente, el Joker peleó contra mí, pero tras un golpe mío cayó del edificio a un callejón y dejó un mensaje con sangre.

- ¿Mensaje con sangre? –El enojo se le bajó de inmediato.

- Dejó un hasta la próxima, típico de él. Arrestamos a sus hombres y a Harley Quinn. Sus hombres quedaron en prisión con cadena perpetua, mientras que Harley quedó internada en Arkham. Muchos oficiales singuen interrogándola sobre el paradero del Joker, pero no sabe nada.

- ¿Cómo saben que no miente? –Alzó la ceja.

- Ella quedó escandalizada cuando le dije que el Joker había dejado un mensaje con su sangre.

- ¿Cómo sabes que era sangre del él? –Dudó mientras caminaba hacia Batman –Pudo haber sido de algún animal callejero que pasó por ahí.

- Eso no se descartaba, pero preferí no decirle eso a Harley para saber si no mentía, pero no obtuvimos nada, sólo tener que sedarla por el escándalo que estaba armando.

- ¿Entonces no se sabe nada del Joker?

- Nada –Negó con la cabeza.

Robin suspiró de frustración. Pero algún día vería al Joker nuevamente, y cuando lo viera, lamentaría el día en que mató a Starfire. Una vez que dejó de pensar en una venganza segura, recordó algo.

- Dijiste que eran dos noticias ¿y la segunda cuál es?

- Luego lo sabrás –Volteó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Otra sonrisa el día de hoy ¿Acaso era el día de sonreír? ¿Por qué todos sonreían? ¿Acaso no les había afectado la muerte de ella? ¿O acaso se estaban burlando de él?

- Tengo que ir a una reunión, tú quédate aquí –Esa orden lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Acaso debo investigar algo? –Preguntó sin entender la razón.

- No, sólo quédate aquí, luego sabrás la razón.

Batman se paró de su asiento y se retiró del lugar, dejando solo a Robin. Él se sentó en la silla y miró a la computadora apagada. La encendió sin más y buscar cualquier cosa para trabajar. Noticias de la ciudad, de JumpCity, todo estaba en orden. Suspiró pesado, pero encontró algo que lo puso triste. Era una foto de su equipo, de un periódico de JumpCity. Esa vez habían detenido al Doctor Luz de robar el banco. En la foto, estaba Cyborg sujetando al Doctor Luz con una soga, sonriendo a la cámara. Chico Bestia estaba convertido en león, dándole un gran susto al villano. Raven salía a un lado de Chico Bestia, con los brazos cruzados y rodando los ojos. Él salía a un lado de Cyborg, viendo al villano asustado con una sonrisa burlona. Y Starfire estaba riendo a un lado de él. Esa sonrisa…sabía que no la vería más que en fotos. Esa sonrisa que le alegraba los días…serían más que recuerdos de su mente.

- Starfire…te extrañaré –Murmuró triste.

Escuchó unos pasos atrás de él, pero no volteó para nada. Seguramente sería alguno de sus amigos. Los pasos se detuvieron, quedando el silencio de nuevo.

- ¿Quién es? –Pregunto sin ganas de adivinar.

- Soy yo –Escuchó una voz conocida…que no había escuchado en horas.

Como resorte reaccionó y volteó a ver de quien se trataba, quedando en shock.

- Eres…. –Logró apenas decir.

- Hola Robin –Saludó con una sonrisa.

- Starfire –Completó la oración.

**¿Ahora que pasará? Y la preguntas del millón ¿Star sobrevivió? ¿Cómo?**

**Averiguenlo en el próximo y último capítulo :)**

**Capítulo final : "Como antes ¿O no?**

**Dejen reviews para traer el capítulo final**

**Hasta la próxima**


	12. Chapter 12

_****_**Esto es todo...de este fic. Al fin el final que tanto disfruté escribir, espero que sea de su agrado. Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron este fic hasta aquí. A todos los que han comentado antes...y a los que no me comentan :P**

**También quiero agradecerle los reviews a: Dama del Destino, ya en este capítulo sabrás la respuesta :), te agradezco mucho tus comentarios y que me da gusto que te haya gustado esta historia. dragonazabache, me da gusto que te emocionara el capitulo anterior :), y bueno, quería dejar lo mejor para el final. BelenKoryydik, gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia.**

**Sin dar más rodeos, disfruten.**

_**Capítulo Final "Como antes ¿o no?**_

El silencio reinó en el lugar. Todo parecía un sueño, una alucinación que no quería que se esfumara. Ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole a él, con su ropa de siempre, pero enseguida algo notó. Su cabello antes a la cintura seguía a media espalda con las puntas desiguales, y había una pequeña mancha roja en su ropa.

- ¿Cómo estás de tus heridas? –Preguntó preocupada, acercándose a él –Cuando te vi caer, me asusté mucho.

De repente, Robin empezó a recodar. Justo al caer, había escuchado una voz gritar su nombre, una voz femenina.

- Fuiste tú.

- ¿Eh?

- Tú gritaste cuando caí sobre ese auto. Pero… ¿Cómo…sobreviviste? –Pregunto aún sin creerlo.

- Alguien murió en mi lugar –Respondió cabizbaja, cambiando su expresión a una llena de dolor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? –Preguntó sin entender.

- Mi otro yo.

_*Flashback*_

_La bala la había atravesado fuertemente, dejándola sin fuerzas lentamente. No sentía su cuerpo más, tal vez era su fin. Cerró los ojos, queriendo desaparecer junto con la oscuridad que la invadía. Le dolía, pero dolía más abandonar la vida, a sus amigos…a aquél chico del que se había enamorado. Para ella, ellos fueron una gran familia, toda la diversión, los buenos y malos momentos que pasaron juntos, los problemas que resolvieron juntos. Todo eso quedaría en el recuerdo._

_- Esto no es el fin._

_La voz profunda de su otro yo le abrió los ojos, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Cuando alzó la mirada, se llenó de sorpresa y miedo. Su otro yo…estaba desapareciendo lentamente, empezando por los pies._

_- ¿Qué-qué te está pasando? –Preguntó Star con miedo._

_- El mineral es mortal, mata a cualquier cosa que roce por su veneno altamente potente. Por eso tu cuerpo no te responde –Explicó con una ¿sonrisa triste? –Estamos muertas…pero no por mucho tiempo._

_- ¿Cómo? No lo entiendo ¿Cómo que estamos muertas pero por poco tiempo?_

_- Es verdad que el veneno del mineral paralizó tus signos vitales y estamos muertas, pero pronto despertarás_

_- ¿Despertaré? ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué pasará contigo?_

_- Yo me iré –Respondió, notando que sus piernas habían desaparecido por completo, siguiendo su estomago –Los químicos que te inyectó el Joker son como un contraataque al veneno del mineral. En estos momentos, ambos están desintegrándose entre ellos. Como sabes, yo soy producto de esos químicos, y cuando se eliminen, seré eliminada con ellos .En pocas palabras, moriré y tú vivirás._

_- ¿No hay alguna manera de salvarte? –Preguntó Star mientras empezaba a llorar._

_- No la hay, eres tú o yo. Y yo no pertenezco a este mundo, ni a tu cuerpo. Además…existe una persona que desearía que tú vivieras, ya se sufrió al vernos morir ¿Sabes por qué? –Ella no articuló palabras, así que prosiguió –Él te ama y tú lo escuchaste. No lo dejes sufriendo._

_Su cuerpo había desaparecido, dejando su cabeza flotando en el aire._

_- Espero que puedas hacer feliz a Robin, sino, mi muerte habrá sido en vano –Sonrió triste de nuevo._

_- Lo haré, yo lo amo, jamás lo haría infeliz –Negó con la cabeza varias veces._

_- Eso lo sé, tu corazón es puro, sé que lo harás –La sonrisa no se quitaba de su rostro aun cuando su rostro desaparecía –Buena suerte Starfire._

_- Gracias…por salvar mi vida –Agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos. Trató de sonreírle, pero quedó en una mueca._

_- No lo agradezcas. Adiós._

_Con una lágrima cayendo de sus ojos, la Star de voz profunda desapareció del lugar, dejando sola a la original. _

_- Adiós._

_De inmediato, logró sentir su cuerpo nuevamente, la oscuridad desaparecía lentamente. Abrió los ojos, mirando su alrededor, estaba en la azotea donde había muerto. Se levantó con mucho dolor, la herida estaba abierta. Con mucho esfuerzo logró volar con mucho cuidado y lentamente. Llegó a la escena de la pelea, justamente al momento que Robin caía del edificio._

_- ¡ROBIN! –Gritó completamente asustada._

_Sus fuerzas habían vuelto de golpe, siendo guiada por sus emociones. Voló lo más rápido que pudo a donde yacía su líder. Se acercó rápidamente, espantándose por la imagen que veía: Robin tenía varias cortadas en los brazos y piernas, y no quería imaginar cómo habría quedado la espalda, donde se llevó la mayor parte del impacto. Escuchó un fuerte impacto cerca de ella, volteando a un callejón oscuro. Un rato después, salió Batman. Lo primero que vio él fue a Starfire, seguido por Robin._

_- ¿Cómo…?_

_- No hay tiempo, luego explico. Robin está malherido –Gritó aun asustada Star._

_Después de atender a Robin, dejándolo descansar en su habitación, todos estaban escuchando atentamente la historia de Star. Batman decidió hacerle un chequeo a Starfire para saber si ya no tenía nada más en su cuerpo. Una vez hecho varias muestras de sangre, todo dio negativo, ya no tenía nada. Fue verdad lo que había dicho su otro yo, los químicos fueron eliminados junto con el veneno del mineral._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

La tarde había caído en la ciudad. Todo parecía tranquilo. Sólo las noticias no dejaban de hablar del escape del Joker. La mayoría de los habitantes de la mansión, incluyendo las visitas, estaban viendo las noticias. Bárbara se paró del sillón y se dirigió a la ventana. El paisaje le recordaba mucho al panorama de la batalla que sostuvieron contra los hombres del Joker y Harley Quinn, aunque ella escapó para ayudar al Joker sin que se dieran cuenta. Las nubes grises amenazando con lluvia y un viento soplando con algo de fuerza. Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos preparando –Interrumpió Cyborg –Hoy debemos partir a JumpCity.

- ¿Y donde están Robin y Star? –Preguntó Chico Bestia.

- Salieron –Contestó Bárbara, sin dejar de ver la ventana.

- ¿A dónde? –Preguntó nuevamente.

- No lo sé, pero luego vuelven, de eso estoy segura.

Los vientos no cesaban. Dejando que sus cabellos rojizos bailaran en el viento, Starfira miraba fascinada la ciudad desde uno de los rascacielos más grandes de la ciudad. Se encontraba sentada en las orillas, mientras que Robin se encontraba recargado en la antena del edificio, sonriendo al ver a Star feliz.

- Es increíble la vista –Dijo sin salir de su asombro.

- Me alegro que te guste, es un gran lugar para ver toda la ciudad.

- ¿Has venido aquí antes?

- No, pero había querido venir antes, pero por el trabajo no había tenido tiempo.

- Por cierto –Star se paró de su lugar, caminando hacia Robin –Cuando estábamos en la guarida de Batman, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.

Robin recordó con algo de coraje lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

_*Flashback*_

_Después de que Starfire contara su historia, todo había quedado en silencio de nuevo. Robin seguía analizando todo lo ocurrido. Haberla visto morir frente a él, la batalla contra el Joker, la caída, el despertar, la depresión, todo el mundo sonriéndole ¿Esa era la razón por la que todos sonreían? _

_Sin que se diera cuenta, ella estaba frente a él, mirándole de arriba abajo ¿Tan ido estaba? _

_- ¿Ya estás mejor de tus heridas? –Volvió a preguntar preocupada._

_Una mano se posó en el pecho de su líder, poniéndolo algo tenso. Miró su rostro, la preocupación no se le quitaba del rostro mientras acariciaba su pecho con cuidado._

_- Es verdad, tenías heridas en la espalda –Recordó de inmediato._

_Cuando retiraba su mano del pecho de su líder y se dirigía a la espalda, ésta fue detenida por la mano de su líder, sujetándola rápidamente. Starfire se impresionó por la velocidad, volteando a ver a su líder cara a cara. Por alguna razón, el silencio no era incomodo, ambos se miraban fijamente. Guiándose por sus impulsos, acercaron sus rostros lentamente. La mano que sujetaba el brazo de Star, se entrelazó con la mano de ella. Estaban a escasos centímetros de juntar sus labios. Cuando cerraron los ojos, sus labios se habían rozado._

_- ¡Sorpresa viejo! Uy –Eso había ahuyentado la atmósfera._

_Sonrojados, voltearon a ver cómo Cyborg le daba un gran golpe en la cabeza al que había gritado e interrumpido todo, mientras que Terra trataba de defender a un Chico Bestia con un chichón del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol, y Raven rodando los ojos con los brazos cruzados. Enseguida, Robin notó algo que lo hizo enojar más: Cyborg tenía una cámara de video en la otra mano._

_- ¿Para qué quieres esa cámara?_

_El tono de voz de su líder los despegó de la pelea y miraron con temor. Robin estaba molesto, eso no podía dudarse._

_- Em…bueno, es para…em –Cyborg no tenía excusa._

_- Em…Raven, Terra, ustedes saben ¿Verdad? –Volteó Chico Bestia con esperanza hacia las chicas_

_- A nosotras no nos metas –Advirtió Terra, viendo con temor a su líder –Em, Star ¿Quieres venir con nosotras al centro comercial? Nos invitó Bárbara._

_- Bueno…yo…_

_- Ve Star, luego hablamos –Dijo Robin, tratando de sonar tranquilo para ella._

_Starfire sólo asintió y se retiró con las chicas, pero antes del salir del lugar, logró escuchar un grito furioso, seguido por otros dos._

_- ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAN AHÍ!? –Ese fue el primer grito que escuchó, seguido de otros gritos de miedo._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Robin suspiró pesadamente, recordando cómo los había perseguido por toda la guarida para estrangularlos con sus manos, pero al final lograron escapar. Ya vería luego cómo se vengaría.

- ¿Robin?

La voz de Star lo sacó de sus vengativas ideas contra esos dos. Volteó a verla y se dio cuenta que estaban frente a frente de nuevo. Star lo miraba con curiosidad, alzando sus manos lentamente. Sus manos se posaron en su antifaz. Robin quedó estático ¿Qué pensaba hacer Stafire? Le retiró el antifaz lentamente, haciendo que Robin cerrara los ojos por auto reflejo.

- Ábrelos, por favor –Pidió Star.

Robin los fue abriendo lentamente. Cuando los terminó de abrir, Star lo miró detenidamente.

- Ahora entiendo lo que Alfred me dijo –Dijo mientras seguía mirando los ojos de él

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mientras te estaba atendiendo por tus heridas, me dijo que todo el mundo refleja sus sentimientos por medio de sus ojos. Y por esa razón, tú los ocultabas con tu antifaz. Ocultabas todo tu dolor del pasado.

- ¿Alfred te contó de mi pasado?

- No, le pedí que no lo hiciera, ya que es algo personal tuyo, y no creo que te hubiera gustado que lo supiera sin que tú lo autorizaras. Pero… -Con una mano, acarició la mejilla de su líder –por lo que veo, se ve que sufriste mucho, tu mirada está algo apagada.

- Es porque perdí a gente que amaba. Yo…perdí a mis padres cuando tenía 9 años.

- ¿Los perdiste? –Preguntó sin entender.

- Sí, ellos…los asesinaron. Antes de conocerlos, mis padres y yo éramos trapecistas. Éramos muy buenos. Un día llegamos a la ciudad y un hombre se acercó a nosotros. Su nombre era Tony Zucco, buscaba negocios con mi padre, pero no funcionó y fue cuando buscó eliminarnos. El día de la función, saboteó el trapecio y mis padres cayeron, ya que ellos…nunca usaron la red de seguridad, para ellos era un reto no ponerla, pero ahora fue un error.

- Por eso tu mirada se ve apagada –Lo miró con tristeza –Pero no deberías estar triste.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Sabes? Es verdad que sufriste mucho en el pasado, y sé cómo es perder a alguien muy querido. Pero hay un dicho que una vez escuché. "El pasado es un libro abierto, el futuro es un misterio, y el presente es un regalo". Debo admitir que al principio no entendía el significado, pero ahora lo sé. Es verdad que muchos recordamos los dolores del pasado, pero eso ya pasó, no hay que llorar por lo ocurrido tiempo atrás, sino ser feliz con el regalo de seguir viviendo con más seres queridos que te quieren. Porque todos nosotros, tus amigos y tu padrastro te queremos y siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

Robin estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Starfire. Ella tenía razón en todo, era verdad lo que decía. El pasado podía tener malos recuerdos, pero eso ya no valdría la pena llorar, sino seguir adelante, agradecer todo lo que tiene, y era verdad, tenía amigos a los que apreciaba, una familia. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, y un brillo llenó sus ojos.

- ¿Sabes Robin? Tus ojos…son muy bonitos, me gusta el color azul que tienes –Sonrió sonrojada Starfire.

Robin también sonrió por eso, aquél brillo en sus ojos no pasó desapercibido por Starfire, quien seguía sonriendo. En ese momento, ella recordó algo que la hizo sonrojarse mucho.

- ¿Pasa algo Star? –Pregunto un poco extrañado por la actitud de la chica.

- Yo…recordé algo…lo que pasó…en la guarida antes de que llegaran nuestros amigos.

Robin también se sonrojó, pero no tanto como Star, pero ya no era tiempo de callar, debía hablar y decir lo que sentía…otra vez.

- Eso…fue porque…yo…-Tragó saliva –Yo…debo decirte que yo…em…

No sabía por dónde empezar. Lo había admitido frente a Alfred, Bárbara, hasta incluso el Joker ¿Y no podía decírselo a Star ahora que estaban solos? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No podía dejar que el miedo se apoderara de él. No otra vez.

- ¿Recuerdas la carta que dejaste cuando fuiste tras el Joker? –Empezó él.

- No mucho –Admitió ella –Sólo recuerdo haberles explicado la razón de mi partida y…

De nuevo el sonrojo se apoderó de Star, recordando lo último que había escrito.

- Dijiste que…tú…me amabas ¿Eso…es verdad, no es cierto?

Ella bajó la mirada apenada.

-Sí…es verdad, pero no sé si tú…

- También yo –Interrumpió de inmediato, logrando que Star alzara la mirada sorprendida –Debo decirte que cuando te fuiste, fue un infierno. Nos tenías a todos preocupados, más a mí. Temía cada día por ti, que algo malo te pasara. Y cuando el Joker te disparó…ese fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. Negué mis sentimientos mucho tiempo y terminé sufriendo. Ahora no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, por eso, quiero decirte que…yo…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. El beso no duró mucho, pero aun así los ojos los tenía bien abiertos.

- No es necesario que lo digas, puedo verlo en tus ojos –Le acarició nuevamente la mejilla, relajando al chico.

- Aun así, prefiero decirlo –Sonrió ya más tranquilo –Yo…te amo.

Ella sonrió feliz y sonrojada. Abrazó a Robin con fuerza, pero no tanta para no partirlo en dos. Él correspondió de inmediato, y enseguida, levantó la mirada de Star con una mano, mirándola frente a frente de nuevo. Sólo escuchaban el fuerte viento pasar, pero eso no les molestó en lo absoluto. Sus miradas nuevamente se acercaban lentamente, hasta besarse. El viento sopló tan fuerte que el cabello de Star y la capa de Robin volaban con éste. Él rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de ella, mientras que Star depositaba sus manos en el pecho de Robin. La lluvia caía levemente sobre ellos, quedando una hermosa escena de beso bajo la lluvia. Cuando se separaron, se miraron sonrojados, pero felices.

- Las cosas serán como antes ¿no? –Preguntó Star sonriendo.

- No –Negó con la mirada, confundiendo a la chica –A partir de ahora, las cosas serán mejor.

Ella rió feliz, contagiando al chico. Volvieron a besarse, aunque ahora por poco tiempo.

- Será mejor regresar, debemos volver a JumpCity.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos un momento más? –Pidió Starfire

- De acuerdo, sólo un momento más.

Ella sonrió y posó su vista a la ciudad nuevamente, mientras que Robin la miraba a ella. Tenía razón, las cosas serían mejor de ahora en adelante. Ya ansiaba regresar a su hogar, junto con sus amigos, junto con ella, la persona más importante en su vida, la chica que siempre amó, ama y amará: Su querida novia, Starfire.

_**The final**_

_****_**Muchas gracias a todos, gracias por apoyarme y comentar en esta historia.**

**Esta no será mi última historia de los Titanes, tengo más en mente. **

**La que le sigue en mi saga personal (Truco sangrientos, La persona oculta bajo la máscara de hielo, Las Guerreras Elegidas por el Destino) tendrá de nombre "King of Fighters. El torneo del siglo", inspirada en el videojuego del mismo nombre "King of fighters". Nuestros héroes junto con los de mi creación (Whitefire, K, etc) entrarán a un torneo mundial enfrentando a personajes del videojuego antes mencionado...pero el torneo verdadero empezará al verse una amenaza que podría poner fin a la vida que conocen ¿Lograrán juntar fuerzas para detener a esta amenaza? ¿Que secretos descubrirán todos?**

**Esperen este fic muy pronto...bueno, quizás sea para el 2013 :P**

**Que todos pasen una feliz navidad y un próspero 2013 lleno de buenos deseos y en compañía de todos los seres queridos a su alrededor :)**

**Hasta la próxima**

_**Marionette of the life**_


End file.
